You're running through my viens
by pesi
Summary: Now Grissom finally admitted his feelings to Sara he didn't think it could get better....it could..... GSR
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this I a sequel to poison running through my veins (you don't have to have read it) inspired by the many reviews who wanted one. Hope this doesn't disappoint. I will update next week.

Gil Grissom was sat in his living room listening to water running from down the hallway. He had an idea and leapt off the seat running down and opening the door. Suddenly screams filled the air followed by giggling. It was amazing that two people so different had made it this far. Six months together and four living together. These two people had somehow between them managed to make their house look like a home. These two people who had definite emotional issues were the perfect couple.

"GRSS" screamed Sara running from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, her hair wet lay against her face dripping as she ran.

"What?" smiled Grissom coming out fully clothed but also wet and dripping on the carpet.

"We have to go to work," she said laughing at his appearance.

"Not for another ten minutes, enough time to fit in what I had in mind"

Sara was amazed at the difference between the old Gil Grissom and this one. One that acted on the spur of the moment and had even told her he loved her several times without it been awkward and missing the moment.

He followed Sara into the bedroom.

"Gil not again" she called "put that thing away it's huge," she shouted

"Sara I'll have you know Watson is average size," replied Grissom.

"We'll if it keeps coming out it won't be" replied Sara sounding threatening.

"Fine" sighed Grissom removing his pet tarantula from the bookshelf where it had escaped and replacing it back in its cage.

"I suggested you get changed," laughed Sara as he continued to drip everywhere.

"Now where's the fun in that" smiled Grissom

"They're going to be late. Ecklie's going to have them," said Greg counting down on his watch.

"Ten, nine…oh" he sighed as Grissom walked in followed by Sara

"Cutting it fine" warned Catherine smiling.

"Judging by what you and Warrick were up to in the locker room, I wouldn't say so," replied Sara making Catherine blush.

"It was a kiss goodbye," said Warrick as Nick eyed him up and down.

"Warrick when must people say goodbye, they don't swap DNA" replied Sara making Greg snort with laughter and Cath turn the same colour as the top Sara was wearing.

"Ok children" said Grissom getting their attention and going through some papers.

"Oh" he added nearly dropping a bunch on the floor.

"Oh what?" asked Catherine

"Oh I've brought the wrong papers," he said disappearing

"Oh I bet your both so romantic" mocked Warrick "I can only imagine your fist date"

"Actually it was nice" said Sara smiling "we went roller coaster riding"

"Oh I've been with Grissom before that's not romantic" said Warrick laughing.

"Yes but did you get a picnic afterwards" smiled Sara.

"Come-on then tell us the storey," said Greg smiling

"Sara I promise you it's fun," announced Grissom practically dragging her further up the queue towards the coaster.

"Been thrown about at god knows what speed in a small metal car providing very little protection…"

"Sara just let go" interrupted Grissom prising her hands from the fence which she was intent on holding onto "if you let go it will be fun" he offered giving her such a smile she couldn't resist.

"Fine but you won't think its fun when I let go of my lunch on you" she said as a teenage boy pressed the bar down on their cart.

"Sara if you hold on any tighter your going to pull the bar off" laughed Grissom as her knuckles turned white from gripping on. Grissom gently put his hand on hers wrapping his fingers in hers as she let go and held onto his hands.

"Trust me" he smiled as they jerked to a start.

Grissom was sure that there was a good chance Sara had undone all the work his operation had done, as all he could hear for nearly ten minutes was ringing after they got off the coaster. He'd never heard Sara scream before and had no desire to hear it that close again.

"Sorry" smiled Sara as she noticed him poking his ears for the hundredth time.

"I'll give you some candy floss to make up for it" she smiled holding the bag of pink sugar out apologetically.

"Thanks" he smiled taking some as they headed back to the car.

"Sara what's so funny" asked Grissom as they got in and Sara's giggling became too much for him.

"Nothing" she said trying to keep a straight face but failing terribly.

"Sara" he said in a warning tone.

"You have a pink beard," she said laughing.

"But I shaved it," said Grissom before realising what she meant and rubbed the remaining candyfloss from his face.

"You let me walk around like that," he cried in mock horror.

"You looked funny," she said laughing

"For that I think I will have to have the picnic by myself" he said starting the car.

"No" moaned Sara pouting.

"How can I resist?"

"You managed for five years," replied Sara without thinking.

"Sorry" she added mumbling.

"It's ok, I'm amazed were actually here, our fist date" he said smiling "and I haven't mucked it up yet" he added

"I don't think that's possible"

"Just remember you said that not me" replied Grissom.

"Anyway how is this our first date? You already kissed me, I've hardly slept at my house since I got out of hospital"

"Yes but I believe by definition a date must involve a movie or food of some sort"

"You really haven't dated for a long time" smiled Sara as Grissom shot her a look.

That's not romantic," cried Greg waving his arms around.

"Sorry Greg but this stories PG" smiled Sara as Greg began making chocking noises and strangling himself.

"Sara wow" laughed Catherine as Nick just smiled.

"Shut it Greg," said Sara hitting him playfully as he rolled around on the floor.

"If we could play nicely for one minute I'll give out assignments," Grissom said waving the papers around as he entered the room.

"Greg your with Sara and Catherine on a double at the Tangiers" said Grissom handing the paper to Greg before Sara snatched it away from him, Catherine then grabbed it form Sara as Grissom simply shock his head.

"Warrick, Nick decomp"

"Oh we get all the fun," mocked Warrick getting up.

"Now are you going to kiss me goodbye because I think a hug would be sufficient" smiled Greg waving to Warrick.

"I'm driving" called Catherine.

"HEY" shouted Sara getting up and running of down the corridor after her.

"This is going to be a long night," sighed Grissom heading back into his office to his mountain of paper work.

"Catherine the makers of this car phoned to say there's this new invention, it called the gas pedal use it," said Greg while flicking with the radio.

"And where would you like me to go, it's called a traffic jam" said Catherine as Sara laughed from the back.

"So has Gil moved his bugs for you yet?" asked Catherine

"Has Warrick moved his toothbrush in yet?" replied Sara with a sly smile.

"Greg stop THAT," shouted Sara becoming annoyed with his constant fiddling much to Cath's amusement.

"They're decorating the house," announced Greg suddenly

"What?" asked Cath?

"Sara and Grissom, I saw them in a DIY shop buying paint"

"Oh aren't they just the cutest couple" laughed Catherine.

"Funny" mocked Sara as they turned off.

"Erm Catherine crime scenes that way" said Greg pointing back towards the traffic jam.

"Yes and I'm going this way. Short cut," she replied heading off.

"Catherine by definition a short cut is shorter," shouted Greg as two hours later they pulled up at the Tangiers.

"Your not driving back" Sara announced grabbing the keys of her as they got out to a very flustered looking Brass.

"Good morning" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ok it's only…." Cath stopped to look at her watch.

"Gone midnight" replied David smiling

"Sorry Catherine got us lost" said Sara following David upstairs to the bodies.

"I did not get us lost," said Cath as Brass raised an eyebrow at her while Greg and Sara took pictures of the bodies so David could take them.

"What we got then?" asked Catherine looking between Brass and David.

"Male, Vic Reeves twenty-four, woman his girlfriend also twenty-four, Janet Harding" said Brass flipping his notebook.

"Both died from single bullet wounds, bleed out judging by the amount of blood," said David as the second body was loaded onto a gurney and taken away.

"Scene's been cleared I'll leave an officer on the door" said Brass leaving as Cath put he kit down sighing.

"Well this could take a while," she said looking around at the various bit of smashed furniture and blood splatter.

"Greg you take the bathroom, Sara you take this one with me" Greg smiled at them both before taking his kit into the bathroom where the man had been found.

"So initial thoughts" Cath asked not looking at anyone.

"Fight broke out they were shot" said Sara sarcastically as she swabbed some blood form the walls.

"Yes Sara I think most people could see that I meant why" said Catherine as she took fibres from the carpet.

"Jealous partner" suggested Greg from the bathroom

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a guess" said Greg sheepishly smiling at Sara who was trying to ignore Cath's bad mood.

"Money" announced Sara.

"Look this is not a quiz show, there are no multiple choice answers" said Catherine while checking the bed for seamen.

"Bing, money" said Sara causing Catherine to turn round nearly blinding Sara with her torch.

"Oh" announced Catherine seeing Sara waving some betting slips around in her hand.

"The lucky couple just won $100.000" smiled Sara

"Now that's motive," said Greg as Catherine finally gave in.

"And for two extra points what did they spend it on" she said with a hint of a smile.

"Well Ann" mocked Greg.

"I do not look, or act like Ann Robinson" said Cath hitting him with some bags out her kit.

"Well they didn't spend it on anything in here" said Sara looking around.

"No but I think I know where they kept it" said Greg waving the open safe door around "blew the lock off" he said showing everyone the GSR.

"So someone saw them win, followed them up broke in, got in a fight, shot them and took the money" finished Greg waving his arms around in a victory dance.

"Ok but why fight if you've got a gun, you come in you shoot, take the money less chance of getting caught" said Catherine

"I think I know why," announced Sara holding up a fingerprint.

"From what I can tell this safe has four sets of finer prints on it"

"Sara this is a hotel room" said Catherine

"Room gets cleaned each time, most prints from the obvious laces get whipped, these have only been her since our couple was in the room"

"I'm starting to feel redundant" smiled Catherine swabbing the floor.

"No we need you to drive us," mocked Greg as Cath shoot him a death glare.

**TBC….. please review!**

**Oh and if anyone out there wants to do me a big favour I'm writing another storey called raw emotions and would really like someone to beta for me, so just let me know if you would (oh just a warning it's about Sara been raped)**


	2. early signs

**Thanks for the reviews**

Two hours later and they had finished processing the scene.  
"Do you think we should wake her?" asked Greg looking at Sara who was now haphazardly balanced between the bathtub and a blood pool, where she had fallen asleep while packing her kit up.  
"Well, something been keeping her awake all night." mocked Cath to a disgusted Greg.  
"Catherine, I can just about handle Grissom taking the love of my life away but that is to much. I'll just have to settle for being her knight in shinning armour." he mocked, carefully picking her up and carrying her out.  
"Would Warrick carry you?" he asked Catherine.  
"Shut it and move." she replied, gently kicking his leg.

"Now should I wake her?" asked Greg, amazed that Sara had slept all the way back to the lab.  
"Well I don't think she'll appreciate you carrying her in." replied Catherine. "Sara." She gently shuck her shoulder.  
"Sara!" shouted Greg, getting more of a response.  
"What?" she asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up.  
"You fell asleep at the scene. Now we're back at the lab" explained Greg.  
"I'm going to have to speak to the boss about things keeping you up all night." mocked Cath getting out.  
"Nothing kept me up." replied Sara not catching on.  
"Hey." smiled Warrick hugging Catherine, who started making choking noises and backing off.  
"You smell like death." commented Greg, going by both Warrick and Nick.  
"Actually, we smell like a four month decomp." smiled Nick as Sara backed off sharpish.  
"Oh come on, you've smelt worse." moaned Warrick  
"I'll shower you" smiled Cath grabbing Warrick's arm and leading him away.  
"Who's going to shower me?" asked Nick as Judy walked by staring at him.  
"Sorry, too busy" replied Sara disappearing in search of Grissom.

Grissom returned to his office to find a pile of files spread across the floor. The cause of this was Sara Sidle who was half laid across his desk. The top half of her body was slumped across his desk, pens had fallen out his holder and lodged themselves in with her hair that was laid across her face. One arm hung of the side, clearly having knocked the files off. Grissom felt he could have stood all day and watched her sleep, but the sharp coughing of Catherine behind him indicated he should probably wake her up.  
"Sara." he called going in and shutting the door.  
"Sara." he shuck her gently as she came too.  
"Did I fall asleep again?" she asked looking around to see the mess he had caused. "Oh sorry." she mumbled bending down to pick the files up.  
"Leave them," said Grissom pulling her arm away so that he was stood holding her.  
"I should probably go. I have work," said Sara, trying to ignore the fact she could feel his breath on her neck.  
"You are going home." Grissom informed her.  
"Home?" questioned Sara  
"Yes, there's only twenty minutes of shift left and you could use some sleep." replied Grissom  
"Sleep. I'll have plenty of time for that while you're away" Sara said whining the last word for added effect.  
"One night Sara." smiled Grissom "The conference is only one night." he added hugging her and pulling her tighter.  
"I know, that's one night without you." she said kissing him.  
"I think you'll mange. Anyway we'll just have to make tonight count." he added, kissing her back.  
"You've been watching the movie channel again." laughed Sara pulling away leaving almost walking directly into Catherine.  
"How are you going to mange without each other?" mocked Catherine as Sara walked off down the corridor.  
"It's not Sara I'm worried about, it's leaving you in the lab." said Grissom as Catherine gave him a warning look.  
"Well that's because we're her to look after Sara. It's you looking after yourself, having to talk to other people. Oh, and I'm ignoring your comment about the lab," she added smiling.

Grissom came home to find Sara asleep on the couch, her coat still on, indicating she fell asleep as soon as she got in. Carefully, Grissom picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. This wasn't quite the way he had planned on undressing Sara but watching her sleep peacefully would do for now.  
Sara awoke to find it dark. Not only that, but she wasn't where she remembered. She was in bed with Grissom wearing a pair of pyjamas she defiantly didn't put on. She lent over and looked at the clock.  
"Four." she sighed, rolling over trying to drift of to sleep again. After ten minutes she gave up and decided to get up and make a drink. She was quietly going around the kitchen trying not to wake Grissom. She made a coffee, only when she made it she found she didn't want it. In fact the smell of it was turning her stomach. She must be coming down with something. That would explain why she was tired. Instead Sara went back and slipped under the sheets with Grissom.  
This time it was Grissom who woke up first. He slipped out to make them both a drink. When he came back into the room Sara was awake and sitting up.  
"Sorry about last night; guess I was more tired than I realised" she said smiling.  
"That's okay. It wasn't what I had in mind though." he added smiling, putting down a coffee on the table next to Sara for her.  
The smell of the coffee this time was too much and she bolted form he bed leaving Grissom confused and almost tipping his own drink down himself as she pushed by him.  
"Sara, are you okay?" he called putting his drink down. He was answered by the sound of the bathroom door slamming and the unpleasant sound coming from the bathroom.  
"Sara?" he knocked on the door, not to sure if he should go in or not. Instead he waited outside as he heard the toilet flush. A very pale Sara then emerged form the bathroom clinging onto the door handle.  
"Here." he took her other arm and slowly lead her back to the bedroom.  
"Feel better?" he asked as she sat back down on the bed wiping at her mouth.  
"No." she replied laying down.  
"Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well?" he asked, assuming that was why she had been so tired.  
"I felt fine. Well, mostly." said Sara closing her eyes.  
"Your not warm." said Grissom feeling her forehead "Do you still feel sick?"  
"Not as much." replied Sara already half asleep.  
Grissom decided it was best to let her sleep as she wasn't feeling well. He lay a blanket over her and left, placing the trash can on the floor near her in case she got sick again.

"Hello." snapped Catherine answering her phone. "Lindsey your going to be late!" cried Catherine holding the phone away and shouting as Lindsey waved and ran out the front door.  
"Catherine." 'Oh great' though Catherine. 'I'm going to be late and he's ringing me already.'  
"Yes," replied Cath, trying to put her shoes on and balance the phone on her shoulder.  
"Sara's sick so she's not going to be in today. I'm going stay with her, okay,"  
"Hey, you to just want to spend your last day been together and we get stuck with the work?" laughed Catherine, finding it funny that Grissom would actually miss work to spend time with Sara.  
"No, believe me this was not what I had in mind." His tone was so serious Catherine had to believe him.  
"Okay, well have fun at the conference tomorrow. If you want someone to check in on her while you're away ask Nick. There's no way I'm fighting a sick Sara Sidle" smiled Cath, hanging up.  
"I have to, why shouldn't you?" sighed Grissom putting the phone down.  
**TBC…**

**Keep reviewing and I will keep writing **


	3. Missing you

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed I will get the next chapter up quicker I promise

Grissom was sat on the edge of the bed watching Sara sleep. She'd been asleep nearly three hours and it was getting close to lunchtime as she began to stir.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.," he whispered as she stretched out.  
"You didn't." smiled Sara sitting up. Her colour was a lot better now.  
"How you feeling?"  
"Hungry." replied Sara with a smile.  
"How about some toast?" he asked pulling her to her feet.  
"How about pancakes?"  
"Sara, you've been sick.," said Grissom looking at her like a disapproving parent.  
"I feel fine," she countered getting dressed. "You've packed." she said nodding towards his suitcase as she slipped her jeans on.  
"Well it's not as good if you'd have done it."  
"Wow. I see your taking the entire Las Vegas library." mocked Sara picking up a textbook he had in there.  
"Just some light reading." he said taking it off her and putting it away.  
"Light! Gil! They're going to charge you extra for the weight!" laughed Sara as Grissom dragged her away into the kitchen.  
"Be quite and eat your pancakes." he mocked getting ingredients out the cupboard.  
"Aren't you supposed to be at work? Aren't I, come to mention it?" said Sara noticing the time.  
"I phoned and told them you're ill and all I'd be doing was paper work. Can't start a case if I'm not going to finish it." he winked at her, tipping the pancake mixture into the frying pan.  
"Want to see me toss it?" he smiled at her, waving the frying pan around.

"Hang on," With that Sara took a recipe book from the sideboard and held it over her head. "Okay go for it!" she laughed.  
"Alright!" Grissom discarded the frying pan and leapt for Sara, who had already made a run for it.  
"GIL!" she screamed as he chased her into the hallway.  
"Insult my cooking will you!" he announced cornering her.  
"No!" she laughed as he put one hand either side of her face and kissed her.  
"I think my pancakes are burning." smiled Sara as he pulled away.  
"I think we may have to go out for breakfast." he smiled.  
"It's twelve thirty. I think breakfast's been and gone" said Sara following him back into the kitchen and taking the car keys while he turned the ring off and threw the frying pan into the sink.  
"It's Vegas. I'm sure I can find you pancakes." smiled Grissom passing her a coat.  
"Yes, but I was picturing somewhere other than a strip joint." she teased, making Grissom blush red as their neighbour starred at them while watering her flowers.  
"Well done. Her curtains are going to be twitching forevermore." smiled Grissom getting in the car.

-

Ten minutes later had they arrived at a small diner near Grissom's apartment. Well, their apartment.  
"Are you sure your okay?" asked Grissom as Sara pondered the menu.

"I will be if you stop asking me." she smiled "I want pancakes. With syrup." she smiled as Grissom went to order. It was going to be strange not spending time with him. With them working together they'd spent nearly twenty four hours a day with each other and surprisingly, it had only caused a few arguments, several of them about the fact someone had used all the hot water- just little things.  
"Your pancakes will be here soon." said Grissom sitting back down. "What are you smiling at?" asked Grissom after Sara had been sat grinning at him for nearly a minute "You're not going to paint the kitchen pink while I'm away are you?"  
"PINK? I think you know me better than that. I was just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"About how last year me having breakfast with you would have sent your pulse rate through the roof."  
"It still does." smiled Grissom as their breakfasts were brought; Sara's pancakes and Grissom's bacon bun.  
"That's disgusting." said Sara as Grissom tucked into his sandwich.  
"I don't get meat at home. You have to allow me little pleasures."  
"Oh I do." winked Sara almost causing him to choke on his next bite.  
"It's no wonder my pulse rate is so high." he replied.

-

Fifteen minutes later and they had finished breakfast/dinner and had decided to go for a walk.  
"Hey Grissom is that who I think it is?" asked Sara, pointing to a group of girls coming towards them.

"Lindsey? Isn't it a school day?"  
"If we have to take her back Cath's going to have a fit."  
It was clear Lindsey had seen them as she was trying to convince her friends to go the other way.  
"Hi Gil." muttered Lindsey as they met "Sara." she said not looking up as if hoping they wouldn't see her.  
"You're, erm, not at school today?" asked Sara trying not to sound accusing.  
"It's lunchtime. Mom doesn't like me to go out."  
"Oh, that's okay. Where're you going?" Sara asked, hoping not to drop Lindsey in it.  
"Diner." smiled Lindsey "So your not going to tell my mom?"  
"As long as you don't tell her you saw us." replied Grissom. "We're supposed to be helping with paperwork before shift."  
"Okay." smiled Lindsey, holding her hand out and shaking it with Grissom.  
"Oh, and try the pancakes." Sara added as Lindsey ran to catch up with her friends.  
"Hey." Sara said, turning her attention back to Grissom. "I never knew you were good with children, or that you made deals with thirteen year olds." She laughed.  
"Lindsey's not exactly a child. Treat her like a adult and she responds."  
"You sound like a textbook." mocked Sara. "And if Cath finds out, she'll castrate you." smiled Sara as they went back to the car.

-

Twenty minutes later an Grissom was dragging his book-laden case to the car with a unhappy Sara straggling along behind him.  
"I'll be back before you notice I'm gone." smiled Grissom nearly dropping the suitcase as he struggled to get it in the car.  
"Two nights without you!" called Sara getting in the drivers seat.  
"You'll have the place to yourself." smiled Grissom half-heartedly trying to cheer her up. The truth was, he was going to miss her more than he realised.  
He'd become so used to having her around and he wasn't exactly the most sociable person. He'd probably spend the entire conference by himself.  
He was going to miss having someone to talk to who didn't look at him not understanding a word he was saying or just looking at him like he was mad when he started describing the life span of a bug he'd recently seen.

-  
"Sara, please don't pout." pleaded Grissom as they finally found a parking space at the airport.  
"I am going to miss you. It's not like we spend that much time apart."  
"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." said Grissom while wrestling with the handle on his suitcase.  
"Or it makes you realise you were better of on you own." said Sara, her dry humour not really lightening the mood. In fact by the time Grissom had reached check in he wasn't too sure if Sara was about to cry or just that her eyes were shinning as light reflected off them.  
"We'll I guess I'll see you on Tuesday." said Grissom when they reached the gate. He wasn't to sure how to handle this. Fortunately, Sara did. She threw her arms round him, which surprised him greatly because Sara wasn't one for public displays of affection.

"Bye, my love." said Grissom patting her back and kissing her before disappearing.  
Sara was now left alone, wiping at her eyes and scolding herself for getting so emotional. That wasn't something she usually did, especially around him.

**TBC….**

**Please pres the little review button: )**


	4. Working things out

The next day Sara woke to find a cold patch spread across one side of the bed.

"Hey" she smiled stretching her arms out to find there was no one there before she remembered he'd left. She looked over at the clock, only an hour before shift.

She really didn't' want to get out of bed which was strange because it was work. Slowly she dragged herself up with the covers still attached she wondered down to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later and she was sat in the kitchen staring at two pieces if toast that she couldn't face eating. She didn't feel ill she just didn't want to eat so she decided she may as well go to work early, not which anyone would notice the difference she was always at work early, unless her and Grissom had other things to do.

Catherine arrived at work at nine Sara was slumped in the break room stirring coffee with one hand simultaneously adding sugar onto the table with the other, this was a sight usually only seen after several double shifts but as she hadn't been in yesterday that wasn't the case. Maybe she was still sick.

"Sara" called Catherine as she went in so not to startle her.

"Hey" smiled Sara turning and realising she had been pouring sugar onto the table she wiped it off with one hand hoping Cath hadn't noticed.

"You better?" asked Catherine eyeing her up and down.

"Fine" replied shoving the coffee to one side; suddenly it didn't seem so appetising.

"Hello" smiled Greg walking in the familiar sent of his blue Hawaiian coffee following him.

"Nice to have you back" smiled Greg.

"Pining for Grissom yet" added Warrick who had just joined them.

"I can mange," replied Sara shapely although she wasn't sure why, she missed him more than she realised.

"Right when Nick graces us with his presence I'll get on with assignments" said Catherine as a very hassled looking Nicky ran in.

"Sorry car broke taxi late" he rattled of.

"Right well you have a homicide in Henderson with Warrick. Greg Sara we have a decomp"

"Yegh" said Greg with mock enthusiasm.

Sara simply got up and headed for the car.

"Maybe we should take a valium" said Greg as Cath just smiled at him.

After a twenty minute journey of Greg talking none stop they arrived at the scene a small house with offices stood outside told them that the smell must be pretty bad because no one wanted to be near it.

"Brass" called Catherine seeing the detective.

"Hi. Vic's inside. A boy probably only eight years old"

"No parents" asked Catherine cutting in.

"Were looking. Neighbour says this is a holiday home. A old couple own it, I'm working on names but the neighbour did say they often saw a boy around when they came thought he was a grandchild"

"How longs he been in there?" asked Sara.

"You'll have to ask David he's in there," said Brass holding his arm out. Greg was first inside

"Not too bad" he announced referring to the smell.

"Oh wonderful" sighed Sara twisting her face up trying to ignore the fact her stomach seemed to want to revolt.

"Hey David" smiled Sara seeing him crouched down next to what could still be made out as a boy.

"He's been her about four months but the heat and enclosed space caused decomposition to speed up"

"Whoa" said Catherine coming in and smiling at David.

"We better check missing persons, if the parents didn't do this then their going to be looking for their son"

"And if they did they probably don't' care" said Sara as Catherine shot her a look, great this was going to be a fun case.

"Sara work the perimeter, Greg hallway and surrounding rooms, I'll do the cupboard and this room," announced Catherine looking at where David had moved the body from the cupboard.

"Fine" said Sara grabbing her kit and marching outside, glad to be away from the smell.

One hour later and they had finished processing when Brass turned up.

"Found the grandparents," he announced "they live in Chicago use this house in winter bring their grandson Liam Quickfall with them. Get this they haven't seen him for five months had a argument with their daughter about her boyfriend and they left."

"We believe them?" asked Sara dropping her kit on the floor.

"They were so cut up I'm inclined to"

"So we need the parents," said Greg.

"Well we need to process this first, Sara you with us?" asked Catherine noticing Sara had started starring of into space.

"She's probably thinking about Grissom," said Greg patting her on the shoulder so she came back to reality.

"I'm fine" was Sara's response, she hadn't' been listening to a word that was been said after a wave of nausea rolled over her.

"That's' good to know" laughed Greg getting in the car.

"Come on Sara he'll be back tomorrow!" cried Greg as Catherine walked over to her.

"You sure your 'fine'?" asked Catherine

"Yes" snapped Sara "and I can handle this case you don't need to baby-sit me and put me outside" she stormed of and going to the back of the car leaving Catherine confused since she hadn't argued when Cath sent her outside.

The journey back was spent mostly in silence. By the time they arrived back at the lab Sara felt guilty for snapping at Catherine, she didn't' even know why she did it.

"Hey Cath" called Sara following her into the locker room. "I'm sorry I shouted" she said her voice showing how upset she was.

"That's ok, look I was only worried about you"

"I know," said Sara her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey" Catherine got up and put her arm around "what's wrong?" she asked sitting Sara down.

"I don't' know, I don't know why I keep getting upset" she said wiping at her face angrily.

Catherine wasn't really to sure what to do now, seeing Sara sidle cry wasn't something she was used to, luckily she didn't have to think because all of a sudden Sara's face paled and she bolted form where she was sat to the sink. The next thing Cath heard was Sara empty what little she had eaten into the sink.

"Hey" Catherine came over and rubbed her back until she was finished "I though you were better, god getting all emotional and been sick, anyone would think you were pregnant"

It was supposed to be a joke and cheer Sara up, but Catherine felt her body tense and saw Sara's knuckles go white griping onto the sink as she mentally calculated when her last period was.

"Oh" was Sara's only response as she realised she was over two weeks late.

**TBC…… please review I guess you already worked out what was coming but hope you still liked it!**


	5. what if

"Sara." Catherine called her name again. She'd gone into a sort of catatonic state ever since she said 'oh' and Cath was fairly sure why.

"Sara, you need to do a test before you're sure." said Catherine gently shaking her shoulder to get some response.

"Grissom." was Sara's response. Her mind was in overdrive. If she was pregnant what would he do--what would she do? She wasn't good with children and they had only just got together. What if he panicked and ran away? She'd never seen him run away before but there was always a first time.

"Sara do you want to sit down?" asked Catherine, afraid Sara might collapse into her arms any second.

"Em."

"Okay come on." Catherine led her back to the bench and sat her down.

"I need to know." Sara announced getting up and making Cath jump.

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I need to go." she said simply, standing up and leaving.

"Sara." Catherine called down the corridor after her. "Let me know when you get the result." she shouted.

"What result?" asked Greg appearing.

"On the, the, carpet fibres." said Catherine thinking of a reason.

"Where's she going?" he asked as Sara walked zombie-like out the building.

"She wasn't feeling well. She's going home." said Catherine leaving.

"Then why were you asking her for a result?" Greg called, but got no answer.

------------

Sara wasn't exactly sure she was in a good state to drive but somehow she'd made her way to the drug store near her and Grissom's apartment. Now if only she could let go of the steering wheel and go inside. Her knuckles were white from gripping and her stomach was turning over.

"Come on Sara." she told herself out loud forcing herself to get out and walked inside.

She felt like a teenager wondering around the store, embarrassed to be looking for pregnancy tests. For some reason she was eyeing everyone in the store like they would attack her at any minute.

As if she wasn't confused enough at the moment she came across an entire shelf fell of tests. Giving in trying to figure out the differences, she grabbed the nearest one and headed for the checkout. There was an old lady in front of her talking constantly to the cashier. The test was burning a hole through Sara's hands as she fiddled with it and the money in her hand before shoving it onto the counter and thrusting the money in the woman's hand.

"Good luck." smiled the woman starring at Sara's stomach, which made her angry, she snatched the test of the side shoving it into her bag and marching back to the car.

She couldn't remember getting home. Now she found herself stood in the hallway, her feet frozen to the floor. The test was gripped in her sweaty hands so tight she'd crushed the box.

What if she was pregnant and she became a mother? She'd probably screw up the kid so much they'd be taken away. What if the saying was true, would turn into her mother? Would the child have to stand and watch Sara and Grissom argue? For certain they would at least be a loner. Parents didn't set a great example for socialising. What if Grissom left her, what if he was angry? What if he didn't want children? She'd never talked to him about it; it had never really come up. She knew there was something in his childhood that made him be the way he is.

These thoughts were too much for her. She felt the bile rise in her throat but still she remained rooted to the spot. Falling to her knees she began to retch her body shaking as she brought up what little was left in her stomach. Shakily she got up, the test abandoned on the floor. she pulled off some paper towels form the kitchen and lay them in the hallway.

She needed to know. Her hands tumbling she picked the test up and made her way to the bathroom.

Five minutes later and she was sat on the floor reading the box for the tenth time. She hadn't dared look at the test on the side. Two lines meant pregnant. One, nothing.

She couldn't do it. She needed to talk to someone. She made her way to the phone and dialled Cath's number.

"Hello." came the cheery voice form the other end.

"Cath."

"Sara are you okay? what did it say?" Catherine was definitely excited about the answer.

"I don't know, I can't look," sobbed Sara tears falling fast down her cheeks.

"Why not?"

"What if I am? I'd make a terrible mother. What about Grissom? What if he hates me? What if he leaves?"

"Sara calm down. First you would make a great mother. Second Grissom would not leave. Although I don't know what goes on in his mind, he loves you and would love your child."

"Cath I'm scared," whispered Sara reaching for the test.

Catherine heard a sharp intake of breath before fresh sobs erupted down the phone.

"Yes." said Sara her voice shaking.

"Okay Sara calm down, don't get yourself worked up. I'll come round after work and we can talk. Okay?"

"Okay." came the week reply before the phone hung up.

"Damn." sighed Catherine. The cupboard door opened and Hodges stood starring at her. When Catherine had realised it was Sara calling she had slipped into the storage cupboard to have a private conversation.

"Were out of flash paper." stated Catherine pushing by Hodges and hurrying down the corridor.

------------

Sara was sat huddled in the corner of the bathroom gently rocking herself. The idea of a life growing inside her terrified her. There was so many whys she could ruin it. Grissom would probably just stand starring at her and then go for a walk and never come back. Sara laughed bitterly to herself at this thought as she got to her feet throwing the test in the bin.

There was one way she could stop this problem but the idea of ending a life before it had begun was worse, even for Sara, after having seen the many ways life could be ended after birth.

Sara now found her self stood in the hallway the floor reaching up to her body. A mixture of stress and the fact she had hardly eaten caught up with her and the world faltered into darkness.

------------

Grissom was listening to the gentle click of his suitcase wheeling down the driveway. He was tiptoeing despite the fact it was nine in the morning as Sara would probably just have got of shift and be asleep. He wasn't one for surprises and doubted Sara was too, but catching the earlier flight home so he could be with her when she woke up was one of his best idea, even if he though so himself.

He quietly turned the key in the lock and was surprised to find bits of kitchen paper laid out in hallway. He was even more surprised to find his girlfriend laid on the floor like a sleeping angel.

**TBC….**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed sorry about the wait I will have the next part up sooner I promise. Of course reviews help me write! ; )**


	6. Unusal reactions

Sorry about the wait! I'm trying to update faster, I've just started back at college but now everything's back to normal I'm writing more, so the ext update will be sooner I promise

"Sara" Grissom practically screamed at her to wake up running over and checking for a pulse he was relived to find one. Fumbling with his phone he managed to dial 911 while cradling Sara's head in his lap.

"Come on honey" he called softly while moving stray bits of hair form her face.

"Ambulance please" he spoke down the phone as the operator picked up.

"My girlfriends collapsed, I don't know I jut found her" he spoke quickly trying think of any information that could help.

"She wasn't well recently," he added. He put the phone down once he had finished talking and moved her head into what he hoped was more comfortable to her. He smiled as he could imagine her face if she heard him shout at a complete stranger that his girlfriend had collapsed. She always smiled when he called her that; he guessed it was from making her wait so long to hear it.

"Honey please wake up" he called again gently moving her. "I need you," he added weakly.

A few seconds later and she began to stir he felt her hand move in his when voices wee heard from the doorway.

"Hello sir" smiled one paramedic moving Grissom out the way.

"Get her on the gurney" he told the other man who was wheeling one by. For once Grissom felt useless just standing as someone else helped her. He guessed he should be used to it standing by her waiting for her to wake up but sitting by a hospital bed didn't prepare you for doing it again. What if it was some unknown effect from the poison, that now seemed so long ago.

"Gris" Sara called weekly as she was lifted onto the gurney.

"I'm here honey," he said grabbing her hand and walking wither a she was wheeled out.

He noticed a small smile grace her lips when he called her honey.

"What's happing?" she asked suddenly realising she was moving.

"Sara you collapsed, there taking you to hospital" he said getting the back of the ambulance with her.

"Miss" the paramedic interrupted.

"Sara" she corrected him

"Sara, do you feel dizzy, short of breath?"

"Bit dizzy" she mumbled wanting to drift of to sleep.

"Ok can you remember what you were doing before you collapsed"?

The memory came flooding back to her she was pregnant. The father of her child was sat holding onto her hand. For one minute she could picture him sat there doing the same while she was in labour, the same worried look on his face. Then it turned into her telling him and him going straight back to the way he was. Not talking to her or anyone.

"I was just walking in the hallway," she answered

"Did you feel dizzy beforehand"?

"Yes" she answered as a wave of nausea washed over her. She closed her eyes and bit on her lips as they pulled into the hospital she was taken to a cubical.

Five minutes later and a doctor arrived.

"Hello Miss sidle I'm Dr Redgrave" she smiled flipping through a chart.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked taking Sara's temperature.

"Bit dizzy and kind of sick" she answered seeing the fear grow in Grissom's eyes made her feel sicker.

"Ok I'm going to take some blood and run a few tests ok" she said rummaging through a cupboard.

"Here" she handed Sara an emersion basin as her face paled.

"Arm out please" Sara did as instructed but choose to look away as the blood was drawn. Unfortunately her stomach chose the wrong moment to revolt as when she lent forwards and began to retch she caught sight of the blood been taken from her arm. Normally blood didn't bother her but with the way she was feeling and sudden movement the world faltered again and she passed out.

"Sara" Grissom looked concerned at the doctor.

"I'll run these tests then I'll be back. She'll be fine I'm sure," she added patting Grissom's arm as he walked away.

This was a situation he was all to familiar with sat with an unconscious Sara waiting and hoping for the best.

Ten minutes later and doctor returned Sara was sat propped up on some pillows facing away from Grissom, looking at him was hard knowing when he found out he was going to leave.

"Miss Sidle I have some good news."

Great they ran a pregnancy test.

"Your pregnant, you collapsed due to low iron, I assume you're a vegetarian"

Sara turned to her and nodded weakly trying not to look at Grissom.

"Well I'll give you some tablets then you can go home and celebrate"

"Thanks" mumbled Sara turning away again. The next thing that happened surprised Sara. All of a sudden Sara felt a par of arms wrap around her. She turned to see Grissom's face beaming down smiling at her.

"I'm going to be a dad," he said loudly like a child who had just opened there Christmas present.

"Your happy?" asked Sara stunned, this was a reaction she hadn't planned on.

"Aren't you?" he asked suddenly realising with Sara's childhood she may not be as happy as he was.

"Urm Yer. I mean I'll probably screw the child up but Yer"

"No you wont. Were going to parents," he shouted to some random passers by who either looked at him strangely or just smiled politely.

His grip on Sara was getting so tight she was scared he might crush her.

"Gris you can let go" she smiled as he realised his grip.

"Aren't you scared"? Asked Sara nervously

"terrified. I mean I'm not good people but there's a person who I helped create in there and I love them"

Tears were now streaming down Sara's face "damn hormones" she smiled as he hugged her again.

TBc…..

PLEASE review


	7. rings

Thanks for reviewing keep them coming this is the first fluff I've written and I'm getting quite into it!

It was seven am and Grissom was sat staring at his girlfriend who lay sleeping next to him.

For five days now he'd known he was going to be a dad and each day it just got better. There was a pile of books at the side on parenting which Sara had made fun of him for getting claiming he would have had to by a library on it.

The only other person who knew about Sara been pregnant was Catherine. After she frantically phoned Grissom when she went round to see Sara and was told by a neighbour she was taken away in an ambulance. Since then Catherine kept coming round to check on Sara as if Grissom couldn't take care of her, but he found it handy having another to talk to even if her description of pregnancy was daunting. He was just getting used to the morning sickness. Swollen feet and mood swings weren't something he was prepared for, especially as he didn't have to go through these things himself. Sara was emotional as it was let alone with the added hormones he had prepare himself to sleep on the sofa many nights to come as he was sure he would do something wrong.

Actually there was something he was doing wrong. He was about to become a dad but not a husband. This though hadn't occurred to him before then. He loved Sara and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He suddenly leapt out of bed and began frantically pulling clothes on. He wasn't too sure where he was going or what he was doing. He wanted it to be perfect when he asked her. Like when he asked her to dinner. He wanted to propose like men in films do over a candle lit dinner. He wanted Sara to feel like a princes because to him she was. He was fumbling so much getting dressed that he managed to knock the light of the bedside table. As it fell to the floor with a crash Sara woke up.

"Hey." she mumbled rubbing her eyes "You okay?"

"Yes. Accident."

"Are you sure? you sound anxious." she said sitting up slowly.

"I'm fine." he insisted finishing getting dressed. He wanted to ask her there and then to marry him while he still felt he had the courage but it wasn't the most romantic thing to do. And from the hints Catherine had been dropping he was supposed to propose in a romantic setting. He suddenly realised all the hints Cath had been dropping about children born out of wedlock and married couples having different rights. Apparently when it came to relationships, he wasn't the quickest to catch on.

"Grissom you sure your okay?" asked Sara getting up as he realised he'd been stood in the same spot for nearly a minute.

"I'm fine come on you feel like breakfast." he asked taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"Eggs?" smiled Grissom getting a frying pan out.

"Please." replied Sara sitting down unconsciously resting her hand on her abdomen.

Grissom meanwhile had drifted into a world of his own. The more he thought about proposing the more nervous he got. Catherine had once told him that proposing could ruin a whole relationship if you did it wrong. She wasn't of course talking about him doing it. In fact when Grissom asked her how you could propose wrong she laughed saying the picture of him on one knee was wrong. Of course she'd said it in a friendly way a long time before he finally got the courage to even ask Sara out. But what if he did it wrong? What if he screwed the whole thing up? What if she said no? She was having his child. Would she say no?

"GIL!" screamed Sara snapping him back to reality to see smoke rising from the frying pan. In his panic he dropped it on the floor making a mess and leaving Sara staring at him.

"Grissom you okay?" she asked looking concerned.

"Fine." muttered Grissom trying to clean up.

"You sure? This isn't some delayed shock thing about becoming a dad is it?"

"I think I went into shock right away I don't believe there was a delay" remarked Grissom regaining his composure.

"How about I go out and get some more eggs and do you a omelette?" he asked taking her hand.

"I think I've gone off breakfast now." replied Sara making a face at the mashed up egg he had just cleaned of the floor.

"You need to eat." said Grissom

"You sound just like a dad." smiled Sara as Grissom went for the car keys.

"Can I come for a ride"? asked Sara. At this Grissom dropped the keys on the floor. That certainly threw his plan out the window. He was planning on stopping off and getting a ring, and then he'd make dinner and ask her. It seemed romantic. Maybe he'd seen it in a movie. He made a mental note to phone Catherine and ask her advice.

"Um...are you sure your up to it?" he asked trying to deter her, something that wasn't easy under normal circumstances.

"Yes." replied Sara, grabbing her jacket and following him to the door when the phone rang. Sara had just turned round to answer it when Grissom disappeared out

the door.

"I'll stay then." muttered Sara, as a confused Greg shouted down the phone "Where are you staying?"

**------------**

Grissom flipped his phone out and dialled.

"Catherine."

"What's wrong? Is Sara okay?" came Cath's slightly frantic reply.

"Nothing everything's fine."

"Oh. You sound worried."

"I am."

"Gil, if you want me to tell you your going to be a wonderful father then you are and I did. can we talk later I'm just about to take Lindsey out."

"Thanks Catherine, but I wanted to know if proposing to someone over a meal is acceptable."

"Yes…YOU'RE PROPSING?" shouted Catherine catching on.

"Thank you. That answered my question." replied Grissom hanging up before he got a lecture and became even more nervous.

------------

Now he was stood outside the jewellers it occurred to Grissom he had no idea what sort of ring Sara would like, neither did he know which ones were engagement rings. It took him a good two minutes to build up the courage to go inside. Once inside, the shop assistance's eyes followed him around the room. He managed to find the engagement rings; the large sign helped.

"Do you need any help sir?" asked a young woman coming up to him "Decided to pop the question?" she asked cheerily.

"Yes." Grissom looking slightly panicked by the sudden interest in him.

"Well what sort of ring are you looking for?"

Grissom resisted saying 'An engagement ring'.

"Um something simple, she wouldn't like something overly done." he replied.

The woman reached for a tray and pulled out a large selection of gold and white gold rings all with single diamonds set in them.

"Gold or white gold?" she asked smiling. Up-until now the only difference Grissom knew between them was there chemical compounds. Now he was stood deciding if Sara would like white gold or gold.

"White." he decided remembering one ring she had was the same colour.

"Not used to buying jewellery?" she asked smiling

"I've never had any reason to buy it." replied Grissom eyeing up two rings.

"That one's lovely." she smiled pulling out one he was looking at and handing it to him.

"I bet you don't know her ring size." she said as Grissom fumbled with the ring unsure of what he was supposed to be doing with it.

"No."

"Well it's best to go bigger, its easier to make them smaller. Pick what size you think when you've decided." she said, handing him as set of loops

Grissom choose a plain ring he though Sara would like. It had a single square diamond set in the middle of two white gold bands.

"I think this size." he said ,holding up a loop after fumbling with them for almost five minutes.

"Well you're very lucky. We have that one in stock." she said smiling and disappearing before returning with a box.

Just as he was paying for it his phone rang with a slightly confused Sara on the other end.

"Gil, you left." she stated as he fumbled with the small bag getting back into the car.

"I thought I'd get breakfast and bring it back. You're supposed to be resting". he added suddenly realising he hadn't brought any food.

"I can rest and come out with you."

"Who was it who called?" added Grissom trying to change the subject.

"Greg, wanting to know when we we're going to be back. Apparently Catherine's taken his blue Hawaiian away." laughed Sara. "Oh, and I don't want eggs now. I found some ice cream hidden in the back of your freezer."

"This isn't some sort of weird craving is it?" asked Grissom

"No, you left me with no breakfast and I couldn't be bothered to cook. And the smell of that meat in the fridge makes me want to throw up. You're going to have to throw it away."

"Anything for you." replied Grissom "You ate my ice cream?" he asked, suddenly realising. Giggling came form the other end of the phone before he hung up.

**TBC…**


	8. distractions

"GIL" shouted Sara from the kitchen causing him to drop the small ring box down the back of the table.

"Damn" he began fumbling trying to reach it when Sara walked in.

"Hey you lost something?" she asked walking over.

"No, nothing" said Grissom practically grabbing her and leading her out the room, hiding something from a investigator was going to harder than he thought.

"Are you sure your ok your acting strange" asked Sara eyeing him up and down.

"I'm fine, you're the one whose not"

"Grissom I'm fine, I'm pregnant and if you're going to treat me like a doll for the next nine months…" Grissom interrupted her before she started rambling.

"I'm not treating you like a doll but forgive me if I'm slightly concerned about the fact I came home to find you passed out on the floor. Now I thought I'd make dinner tonight, something special to celebrate" smiled Grissom as the doorbell rang.

"Hey there" grinned Catherine hugging Sara as she came in and then hugging Grissom making him uncomfortable.

"How's the dad to be?" she grinned, "Oh Lindsey made you this" Catherine held up a piece of paper with a rather round person drawn on the front. "Apparently that's you" said Catherine with a slight smirk to Sara.

"Well tell Lindsey thank you…. I think," said Sara taking the picture.

"I'll leave you to talk," said Grissom seizing the opportunity to go rescue his ring.

"So how did he take it?" asked Catherine once he was out the room.

"Surprisingly well, better than me actually. Well he didn't faint," said Sara turning slightly red.

"Gil Grissom the proud father to be" said Catherine laughing, "who would have thought it. I've got loads of Lindsey old tings in the garage so if you need anything"

"Well at the minute just a library to house the parenting books he's brought"

"Reading and doing are to different things, trust me when you've tried everything the book to stop you child from crying you'll find burning the book very helpful, makes you feel better and fire entertains the baby"

"I can't help but wonder why Lindsey didn't more scared," mocked Sara

"Seriously if you need anything just call me. Has he started the following you around as if you're a specimen to be studied yet?"

"No. Will he?" asked Sara slightly concerned.

"Eventually" replied Catherine laughing at the panic in Sara's face.

"He's acting weird through. Disappeared this morning while I was on the phone. Found him a couple of minutes ago with his arm down the back of the table" she said raising one eyebrow.

Cath couldn't help but smile knowing why he was acting strange

"Cath it's not funny," said Sara slapping her arm.

"No sorry" said Cath snorting as she did "it's just the idea of Gil Grissom buried in baby grows brings a interesting image to mind.

"It brings one of sheer panic to mine. I man were not exactly…how do I say normal" said Sara as Cath smiled "I mean this poor child going to be brought up on bugs and crime books, it will be lucky if it ever makes a friend"

with that Cath burst into laughter.

"Sorry but I don't think you could ask for better parents, their not even born yet and your worrying about them making friends, asides for the fact they'll be Einstein and will never get away with anything, they will have two parent who love them, even if they show it in a unusual way" smiled Cath "actually the idea of Grissom comforting a crying baby is quite interesting, how's he doing looking after you?"

"Cath I don' need looking after!"

"You won't be saying that when your throwing up most of the day, your back hurts your ankles are swollen and it's all you can do to waddle to the bathroom"

"Thanks you Cath that didn't paint a horrific image in my mind"

"Just add Grissom following you around saying how in the book it says morning sickness should have stopped by now"

"Eddie"

"He thought that I was making a big thing out of throwing up all ay long"

"Could we maybe change the subject?" asked Sara turning an uneasy shade of white.

"You ok?" before Sara could answer Grissom appeared in the room looking flustered but with a huge grin on his face.

"Well if Cath's going to keep you company I'll go out and get something's for our meal later"

"Meal?" questioned Sara.

"To celebrate," answered Grissom getting the car keys. Sara remembered and nodded

"Ok bye" smiled Sara as he came over to kiss her before he left to the company of Catherine

"His physical contact barrier seems to have gone down" she smiled then lowed her gaze to Sara's stomach "a lot".

"Ok stop that"

"What?"

"Starring your going to make it obvious to everyone"

"I think you can do that yourself, you turn green at the mention of food"

"I don't"

"Steak"

"Ok shut up" protested Sara" I'm vegetarian so that doesn't count"

"So how far along are you?" asked Catherine scanning up and down "look if I don't' get the gossip Lindsey going to kill me"

"I don't know I'm going for a scan next Thursday but I don't think it can be that long"

"Oh get a picture"

"Catherine you wont be bale to see anything"

"So I'm a mother I get exited by these things"

"Your not the type of person I had down for starring at a blurring image and crying"

"I'm not that bad, but I'm going to have a friend who's a mother to talk to"

"Oh god, I'm going to spend the rest of my life discussing which school they should go to with you"

"Funny" snarled Cath hitting her arm "if you want any practise you can borrow Lindsey"

"She's thirteen"

"Well teenagers trust me you need to practise"

"Aren't you supposed to be at work" asked Sara looking at the clock

"The boss's away which means I'm in charge"

"Doesn't that mean set a example"?

"No" Catherine looked defeated "fine I'm going" smiled Cath getting up

"Don't tell anyone"

"I'm not that bad"

"I know how you and Hodges can be once you get a piece of gossip"

"I'm ignoring you," said Catherine putting her coat on "take care of yourself and next time well talk about something other than babies"

"How about what you and Warrick were up to in the locker room that involved towels"

With that Catherine walked straight into the doorframe on her way out.

"Hodges has good gossip" smiled Sara as Cath turned beetroot and made a run for the car before interrogation started.

TBC……


	9. Suprise

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" asked Sara leaning around from where she had been placed on the sofa.

"I'm sure," replied Grissom shouting through the closed kitchen door.

"Fine" mumbled Sara while flicking at the TV. She had been picked up and placed on the seat by Grissom after interfering in his 'special' dinner and had now been banished form the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," shouted Sara tying to annoy him into coming out.

"Well it makes a change" replied Grissom "junior must feel like eating" he added banging pots around.

"How much longer?" called Sara turning the TV off.

"Five minutes" shouted Grissom fumbling with is lighter. The whole room was in darkness except the two candles he had just lit at the table.

"Come in" shouted Grissom knowing Sara was stood the other side of the door listing, part of him wanted to go and open it to see if she tumbled in like on a cartoon.

"Wow" Sara's moth practically hung open as she walked in. "you have a table cloth" she commented as Grissom pulled the chair out for her to sit on.

"This is beautiful," said Sara and for a minute Grissom thought she was going to cry but she quickly regained her composure.

"Well I may not be good with words but my romantic gestures are improving" smiled Grissom heading over to the oven.

"It's wonderful" emphasised Sara.

"You may not say that when you see the food, there was going to be a starter but it went wrong so instead we have vegetarian spaghetti Bolognese" he said placing it in front of her and smiling.

"My favourite "grinned Sara as Grissom sat down opposite her.

"So no objections form junior," he questioned as she tucked in.

"No seems to have taken a liking to food" she replied stuffing more in her mouth.

"Well I'm pleased you approve and you've got our appetite back" he added starting on his laughing to himself as Sara who seemed to have developed more of a appetite than she ever had.

Twenty minutes later and they had finished the first course.

"Desert is ice cream" he smiled taking the plate away as Sara stood up. "Sit down this is my treat" he said practically forcing her back into her chair she was not about to ruin his plan now. He scooped out two lots of ice cream then pulled a ring box out his pocket he opened it and laid it in the ice cream.

"Desert" he beamed putting the bowl in front of Sara and sitting down.

Sara's face was one of pure astonishment and for a second Grissom thought maybe this wasn't the right time to propose.

"Is that…….a engagement ring" stammered Sara staring at bowl as if it had started talking to her. Grissom rose from his chair and quite to Sara's surprise got down on one knee next to her and took her hand.

"Sara you know how sometimes I need a push to say things, well this I don't will you marry me"

Sara was completely stunned she jut sat no blinking not moving in fact Grissom couldn't work out if she was even breathing anymore which was making his hands sweat a lot on hers.

Gil Grissom had just proposed something she would never have imagined in her wildest dreams and she was just sat there. '_Say something' _he brain screamed at her but she seemed to have lost all control of her body.

"Sara" questioned Grissom as tears began falling down her face.

"I didn't mean to upset you please don't cry you don't have to if it's too soon" he let go of her hand and put it up to her face brushing it against her cheek wiping away the tears.

"Yes" words suddenly came back to Sara.

"Yes you'll marry m?" questioned Grissom now unsure of what she was answering.

"Yes"-said Sara taking his hand and smiling "I want to marry you"

Grissom pulled her so suddenly into a hug the chair gave way and she fell on top of him lying on the kitchen floor with his pregnant fiancé in his arms was the happiest Grissom had ever been.

"Were going to get married," confirmed Sara getting up looking in a state of shock and pulling her ring out the ice cream.

"Yes we are" smiled Grissom taking the ring form her and placing it on her ring finger.

"I never thought you'd ask" smiled Sara

"For a minute neither did I" replied Grissom

"You know were going to be a married couple with a kid not much time for ourselves" said Sara was an evil grin.

"Well we better make the most of it, there's only twelve hours until our shift" he smiled wrapping one arm round Sara's waist and the other round her legs lifting her effortlessly and carrying her towards the bedroom.

"Their late" exclaimed Greg looking at his watch

"The sex capades must be in overtime," commented Catherine

"TMI" replied Nick pouring a coffee.

"Here they come" shouted Greg pointing down the corridor "oh take you time saunter we've only been her ten minutes" he remarked.

"Maybe it's the ring holding Sara down," suggested Catherine having found keeping quite about the fact she knew Grissom was going to prose for the past ten minutes almost imposable.

"What ring?" asked Nick staring.

"The one on her wedding ring finger with the big diamond" said Catherine squinting.

"You could see that from back there?" asked Warrick

"Women notice these things, I'll have to have a bigger one of course" smiled Catherine as Warrick suddenly found his hand interesting as Nick laughed at him

"How are we going to tell the just blurt it out?" Sara asked Grissom gripping so tightly onto his hand that is was turning white.

"Well Cath already knows your pregnant so there's a good chance they already know" replied Grissom "their big I'm sure they can handle it" the truth was he was nervous but hiding it better than Sara.

"God lets just get it over with been nervous is starting to make me feel ill" said Sara taking a deep breath before walking in.

"Nice rock" grinned Nick.

"Man that's some ice," added. Warrick

"Congratulations" smiled Catherine leaping up and hugging Sara and Grissom making him back off into the doorway.

"Hey what's going on" asked Brass appearing in the doorway.

"Grissom and Sara are getting married" Warrick informed him while shaking hands with Grissom as Nick hugged Sara followed by Greg who practically leapt on her.

"Finally got the courage" smiled Greg shaking Grissom's hand.

"Well I was brought up to believe once you got girl pregnant you married her," said Grissom causing silence in the room and a look of shock on Sara's face.

"It seemed like a good idea," said Grissom not sure if she was angry or not.

"Your pregnant?" asked Greg stunned Nick knocked over his coffee in shock then swore as it burnt his hand.

"Oh hello there I'm uncle Greggo," shouted Greg at Sara's abdomen as everyone hugged her again.

"Ok calm down Greg there's still about eight months" smiled Sara as Brass hugged her.

"Well, well, Gil Grissom getting married and becoming a father who would have thought it?" laughed Brass

"We should celebrate, there's not cases and I think there' some champagne hidden in the store cupboard" smiled Catherine getting up.

"Hang on you haven't' congratulated them" said Warrick looking at her

"Women know these things" smiled Cath

"Well I think it's time to party," said Cath returning and passing a bottle of champagne to Grissom who popped the cork to sending bubbles everywhere.

TBC ……..


	10. last mintue panic

"Hang on," said Warrick as Cath poured him another drink "you knew she was pregnant how?" he asked

"Well it's not hat hard to work out, tired pale, moody"

"That describes Sara most of the time" interrupted Greg receiving a sharp slap from Sara

"That is not a nice way to talk about a pregnant person," said Sara

"Yer in a few months she'll be able to kill you just be sitting on you" said Nick as Sara pouted at him

"Gris they're ganging up on me" she cried

"And what do you want me to do, you told me treat you the same" smiled Grissom before turning to Nick and Greg "don't upset my fiancé, she can kill you now with just one look" he whispered the last part causing Nick and Greg to laugh which bemused Sara.

"Come on Cath how'd you know" prodded Warrick

"Ok she told me…….. I made her tell me," corrected Cath

"Oh I can see it now, bright light threatening violence," remarked Greg getting slapped on his head for the second time in as many minutes.

"Hey Warrick there's no chance she's in the club as well" asked Greg rubbing his ear as both Cath and Warrick turned to him

"One remark out you and you won't be getting anyone pregnant,"

Catherine warned Greg

"Warrick, your face" laughed Nick "I've never seen you scared"

"Not scared shocked," said Warrick regained his composure.

"its ok Lindsey is quite enough, even through when she finds out about this it's going to be, I want a sister, I'm a LONELY child"

"I think you mean only," said Nick

"Oh no she calls herself a lonely child" smiled Cath "you'd think I locked her in her room all day and didn't let he see anyone" sighed Cath "I don't remember been that much trouble"

"I bet you were worse "smirked Greg.

"Can you imagine Sara and Grissom trying to communicate with a teenager?" laughed Greg.

"Hey I haven't' even given birth yet and you've got me as a failing parent" moaned Sara sitting down with her water looking sadly at everyone else drinking champagne.

"Not failing, funny" corrected Greg "although with both your genes they'll probably have won a Nobel peace prize by then" said Nick

"Don't' be ridicules" interrupted Grissom "they wont win that until their at least twenty" he smiled as everyone in the room laughed. Brass's phone interrupted the fun.

"Guys got a DB for some lucky people" said Brass flipping his phone.

"Me and Warrick got it," said Nick getting up "congratulations again," he said hugging Sara before he left.

"Cath" Archie called from down the hallway "got that tape you and Greg wanted"

"Coming" replied Catherine " bye" she waved to Grissom and Sara leaving them alone in the room.

"This better not be the start of something," moaned Sara "me been left in the lab"

"No" replied Grissom "not for a bit anyway" he added as Sara threw her cup of water over him.

"Hormones" she smiled sheepishly.

Two days later 

Two plates lay abandoned in the kitchen toast growing cold on both. Sounds of retching were coming from the bathroom.

"Better?" asked Grissom as Sara lent back against him her pale face blending in with the porcelain surrounding them. Grissom retched up to he glass of water he had bought in with him and passed it to Sara who gently sipped at it.

"I'll be glad when this part is over" she said in an un-characteristically whiney voice. Apparently not used to been sick it was quite an adjustment having food before ten am sending you running for the nearest toilet or trashcan.

"Are you trying to say my bedside manner isn't good enough" smiled Grissom smoothing down her hair on her forehead.

"Your wonderful" she smiled patting his check "I would kiss you but I don't think you'd want that" she said steadying herself with one hand on the sink and been helped up by Grissom wit the other.

"What time is it?" asked Sara suddenly looking around.

"We still have ten minutes before we have to leave" smiled Grissom. "Think we can get some toast down you. I don't want the hospital staff to think I'm not looking after you," he said as Sara pushed by him

"I don't need looking after" she smiled.

"Oh is that why five minutes ago you were telling me to look after you"

"Momentary lapse" replied Sara wincing as she saw her abandoned food on the table.

"I seem to recall 'I'm dying' been mentioned" smirked Grissom.

"Look I don't see you throwing up, I'm not used to been sick" pouted Sara as Grissom hugged her.

They were now on their way to the hospital for their first scan. Sara was sat fiddling wit the radio station and her rings.

"You nervous?" asked Grissom looking over.

"Yes, when we get there were going to see the baby. It makes it so real I can't believe your not freaking out" replied Sara

Grissom simply raised an eyebrow "freaking out?" he questioned.

"Yes there's a person growing inside of me! They're going to be completely dependent on us. Were going to have to teach them everything. For eighteen years were going to have someone learning from us, relying on us. That's unless they run away at sixteen of we screw up so bad they get taken away" rambled Sara.

"Sara" Grissom interrupted before she continued "your talking complete nonsense" he knew that was a risky move and she may shout at him for it but she simply glared at him.

"We are not going to screw up. Ok so we may put dippers on backwards, send them to school with out their lunchbox or buy them un-cool clothes" he continued as Sara smirked at him

"But where it really matters, teaching them to talk walk, values, going to their parents evenings and teaching them the difference between high velocity and low velocity blood splatter we'll get it right" finished Grissom getting a smile from Sara

"Were going to be sat at parents evening explaining why they pulled their friends hair out for a DNA sample" laughed Sara.

"Or why they keep picking up insects to take home" suggested Grissom

"Or listening to a CD form uncle Greg" they both laughed

"We'll be good parents won't we" asked Sara

"We'll do our best, that's all we can," he said taking her hand as they had now arrived at the hospital. Sara wasn't really sure if that was an answer but it seemed to do.

"You think about it a lot?" she smiled.

"I wonder what they'll look like, what subjects they'll like at school if they'll like it, whether I'll be painting the spare room bleu or pink" he added with a slight smile.

"We'll I was thinking something neutral, claiming colures" smiled Sara as they headed to the reception

**TBC….**

**Ok I hope people are still enjoying this, as there are still quite a few chapters to come! Let me know what you think, please**


	11. The Scan

A/N ok sorry for the lateness and shortness of the chapter but I've been busy and I thought some was better than none. I'll make it up to you next time

Sara was sat gripping Grissom's hand so much that he'd lost the feeling in it. They had been waiting for ten minutes as the appointments were running late.

"You ok?" smiled Grissom.

"Um" was Sara's reply not even moving her focus from the wall opposite she was starring at.

"You sure?" pushed Grissom.

"Yes" replied Sara as a women came out the exam room smiling and called Sara's name.

"Hello" the cheery voice greeted them as she indicated for Sara to sit on the bed.

"I'm Linda" she smiled holding out her hand Sara was surprised that she used her first name but shuck her hand back all the same while Grissom sat in a chair next tot the bed.

"So how are you doing, it says in your notes you were admitted to hospital with anaemia" she said still wearing what was becoming a slightly unsettling grin.

"Um ok" replied Sara slightly taken back by the fact the woman would not stop smiling at her.

"So no dizziness since then?" she asked typing something the computer.

"No" replied Sara looking across to Grissom who simply patted her hand as he was also unsettled by the woman's all to cheery approach.

"Well let's take a look and see how far along you are" she said pushing Sara so she lay down on the bed.

"If you'd just move your top up for me" she said getting a ultrasound "asides form the anaemia any other symptoms, morning sickness, frequent urination, sore breasts"?" she asked pulling out some gel and squeezing a lump onto Sara's stomach.

"All" replied Sara

"Right let shave a look then" she smiled rubbing the freezing gel over Sara and moving the probe around until she stopped smiling and looking at the picture on screen.

"Well judging by that I'd say you were about ten weeks" she said showing what to both Sara and Grissom looked like a white smudge rather than what would turn in to their child.

"Everything appears normal at this stage" she said handing Sara a paper towel to wipe the gel of wit.

"Here" she noticed both Sara ad Grissom looking confused. "Their in a awkward position but you see the larger white bit here that's the head, and the thinner bit there' their legs," she pointed.

"Well make you a appointment to come back for another scan in four weeks, by then you should be able to see more" she said directing it at Grissom who she'd notice straining to try and see something on the screen. "Hopefully they'll have moved so we can get a better look"

"Until then, I'll give you some literature to read" she began pulling out leaflets form draws as Sara rolled her eyes wondering who much more reading Grissom could find after the mini library he had collected.

"Right so experience any tiredness?" she asked handing Sara a large pile of leaflets. Sara smiled not sure how to explain the fact she only usually slept five hours a night so she couldn't tell if she was tired or not.

"I'll take that as a yes" the woman smiled "unfortunately some women get worse symptoms than others, there's some techniques to help with them in one of those another thing I'd suggest is talking to your mother. They usually come in handy for tips and will enjoy telling you just how much pain you caused them when they were carrying you" she smiled as Sara nodded and Grissom simply smiled knowing talking to her mother was something Sara was not going to do.

"Don't' forget to make the appointment on the way out" she reminded them as they thanked her and left.

Sara headed back to the car while Grissom booked the appointment as the hospital smell was making her feel sick.

Four hours later and they were sat in bed, Sara had decided to try and go through the large pile of information while Grissom busied himself with paperwork. Sara had told him bed wasn't the best place to fill in a report that was going to the Sheriff but apparently it was the only way he could write it and be relaxed.

Suddenly while looking at pregnancy book Sara announced " I'm going to look like a tent!"

Grissom put his book down and eyed her over his glasses "excuse me?"

"When we get married I'm going to look like a tent, I don't want to look fat" protested Sara pouting

"We'll get married soon then," replied Grissom quite proud at how easily he defused the situation.

"Soon?"

"Yes soon"

"How soon?"

"Pick a date there's so many chapels here I'm sure we can find one"

"Three weeks"

Grissom momentarily choked on water

"Any day in particular?" he replied with a smile

**TBC…….**

**Please review oh and the creepy doctor is based on a women where I work who comes down for surgical consults and always smiles no matter what which creeps me out because no one can be that happy after a twelve hour shift (or maybe they can and I'm just miserable!)**


	12. getting bigger by the day

One week later and the date was set in two weeks time. They were getting married in an old town office that now did weeding and wasn't used by the tourists who came to Vegas to get hitched.

Catherine had nearly had a mental breakdown after Sara told her the date apparently a wedding could not be planned in that time but Sara had simply told Catherine all they had to do was turn up and read some vows t which Cath replied it was not enough time for Cath to choose a dress.

Sara, Nick and Catherine were now driving out to their crime scene despite Grissom's protests Sara could still do field work for another month before she would be confined to the lab, however until then she was only given cases where he was almost certain she couldn't get hurt which was why they were now heading to an arson. Greg and Warrick had been given the homicide.

"So Nick got your tux yet?" asked Catherine who was driving.

"Yep rented it out all shinny and new" he replied smiling at Sara who was sat in the front very undignified with her head half way out the open window

"So has Grissom asked one of you lot to be his best man yet"? Asked Catherine looking across at Sara and smiling, remembering when a two minute journey to the grocery store would leave her spending the next ten minute sin the bathroom however she w sure she wasn't that bad with Lindsey.

"Actually yes" replied Nick this caught Sara attention and she turned round regretting it immediately.

"Want me to stop?" asked Catherine as Sara's head whipped round and one hand to her mouth she quickly bolted form the car s they pulled over.

"Who?" asked Cath as both her and Nick got out he car to go check on Sara who was currently bent over by as fence losing her lunch.

"Warrick" he replied

"And your not bothered?" asked Catherine.

"Not really I'm giving Sara away" he replied with a smile.

"You ok?" asked Catherine patting Sara on the back as she stood up and wiped her mouth furiously with her sleeve.

"Great" replied Sara sarcastically. "Please tell me it gets better," she moaned slightly making her way back to the car.

"Well when the morning sickness finally stops you have to pee very few seconds, you're the size of a small house you can't see your feet and you can barely move, but then you get the fun part of labour" smiled Cath

"Ladies too much info" said Nick getting in the back.

"Look we have to go though it the least you can do is hear about it," said Cath grinning. "Anyway, you never told me Nick was giving you away" said Cath

"We'll it was Lindsey's idea, when I asked her if she wanted to be a bridesmaid she practically planned the whole thing"

"Like mother like daughter" mocked Nick getting hit by Cath.

"She wanted to know who was giving me away and she said it should be a good friend"

"About the bridesmaid thing, do you now how many dresses I have had to look at, even I can only cope with so much shopping" laughed Cath as they set of again and Sara adjusted her seta belt trying to get comfy. She was beginning to show and her normal clothes were becoming that bit tighter on her and uncomfortable but shopping for maternity clothes was not something Sara was ready for.

"Been and looked at maternity clothes yet?" asked Cath to which Sara shuck her head.

"Got to Sara Sidle you're bigger than I was, probably going to be a big baby" smiled Cath trying to take Sara's mind of the road that was turning her face green.

"Thanks Cath that made me feel better," mocked Sara.

"Seriously what you feeding it miracle grow?" she asked receiving a smile from Sara as they arrived at the crime scene to be greeted by Brass.

"How long?" he asked looking at his watch.

"Morning sickness" stated Catherine looking at the burnt out houses.

"It's eleven thirty at night," replied Brass.

"The names figurative it's not literal," replied Cath as Brass gave her a look

"I know that Catherine it was an attempt at sarcasm that clearly didn't' work" he mumbled as Cath, Nick and Sara got their kits out.

"Hello" smiled Brass; it was nearly three weeks since he'd seen Sara.

"Wow you showing" he said a bit too loud.

"That's it Brass, I don't' think the patrol car on the other side quite heard you" scowled Sara.

"Sorry but wow I can see your belly" he said making Sara roll her eye sat how strangely Brass could react over something she wouldn't have considered him the type to get excited over pregnancy.

"I think it's because she's skinny les s fat so you can see earlier" said Nick adding his opinion and getting hit round the ear with a flash light for is trouble.

"Lets just get on with this," said Sara picking her kit up and walking away "I have got a appointment" she added hoping the idea of this would hurry everyone up which it did.

"Will you get one of those photos"? asked Nick

"Yes" replied Sara having been asked that question several times already.

After two hours they were finished and sat in the break room back at the lab. Both Nick and Cath had given Sara a wide birth since they got back form the scene after constantly following her around they saw she had become annoyed at their presence so once they got back they had avoided her encase they got the worst end of a mood swing.

"Hey" Sara shot out her chair when she saw Grissom approach waving the car keys in his hand.

"Your ready to go?" he asked taking her and as she walked up to him

"Sure, did you ask Catherine and Nick to watch me?" she asked him as they made their way to the car.

"No" replied Grissom "but if they were concerned about you"

"Gil I'm fine I'm pregnant not dying I don't' need to be watched twenty four seven" she said getting in the car to which Grissom simply nodded.

"Sorry how abut I get you something to eat as a apology after all it is gone dinner time" he said looking at his watch not realising how ling he'd spent doing paper work.

They were pleased to find when they arrived at their appointment it was a different woman doing the scans who looked less happy the entire time. The woman had long brown hair pulled back onto a haphazard ponytail and wore the slightly frazzled expression of someone who had been there a long time, she wore scrubs that hung of her frame and were creased from the constant movement, which gave Sara a sense of well been rather than the clinical face of Linda.

"Afternoon" she smiled coming and sitting down.

"You saw Linda last time" she asked looking at he computer screen

"Yes" replied Sara and Grissom in unison causing the woman to look at them slightly strange.

"Well I'm Lauren. So have you had anything unusual since your last visit?" she asked getting the sonogram and bringing it across.

"No" replied Sara

"And your taking you iron supplements" she added at which Sara nodded at the cold gel was spread across her expanding belly. Lauren stopped and looked back at her chart.

"Well your growing well we might have a big one on our hands" she aid causing Sara to look slightly concerned at Grissom having visions of giving birth to a ten pound child.

"But of course it may just be fluid" Lauren said smiling at Sara. She moved the probe around Sara's belly squashing it and giving Sara strange sensations.

"Baby wasn't in a very good position last time were they" she added looking back across at the file. It was now Grissom's turn to look concerned she seemed to be spending a long time looking.

"Well I know why, it's hard when your sharing your space" she smiled turning the screen to both Sara and Grissom could see the monitor. Grissom finally caught onto what she had just said.

"You see that" she pointed to the screen and made an outline round half a white shape with her finger.

"That is baby A" she then mad a smaller outline round the rest of the white mass "and that is baby B" she smiled as Sara gripped Grissom's hand.

"Twins" stammered Sara looking between Grissom and Lauren.

"Congratulations, do they run in either family," she asked to the slightly dazed looking couple.

"No" replied Grissom

"Um no…well yes" replied Sara thinking "my mom was a twin" she stammered, this piece of information was new to Grissom but it barely registered he was still stuck on the fact he was having two children.

"I'll have to talk to you there will be some slight changes with twins nothing major just a bit more rest and unfortunately enhanced symptoms" said Lauren but Sara was barely listening

"Would you like to hear the heart beat?" Lauren asked laughing slightly at the shell-shocked expression on their faces.

"yes" replied Grissom excitedly as a dub dub sound filled the room.

TBC ……..

Ok please review…..and yes Lauren is me, I got to tell someone they were having twins yesterday and I don't know who was more excite them or me (oh and that's how may mate described me, I'm not to sure if it's a compliment or not!)


	13. late night snacks

"Twins" repeated Sara as they sat in bed.

"Yes I think I've got the point," said Grissom getting under the covers with her.

"Two"

"That would be the amount with twins"

"Gil" Sara snapped

"Sorry it's just you seem to be stuck on twins" he smiled taking her hand "well be fine you can hold one and I'll hold the other we can swap after every hour" with that he got a smile out of Sara.

"We need two of everything," said Sara "do you think the spare rooms going to be big enough?"

"For now I think they may want separate room when they're older but for now its will be fine ill start clearing it out tomorrow"

"We could by one of everything and they could take it in turns teach them to share" smiled Sara

"Sounds like they'll end up on Jerry Springer"

"You now what that is?" asked Sara slightly surprised.

"Yes" smiled Grissom turning the light off.

"You never cease to amaze me," replied Sara.

One hour later and Grissom was woke by his wife.

"Gris are you awake?" asked Sara nudging his shoulder "I can't get to sleep talk to me" she poked him again "Grissom are you awake?" getting no response she tried for the direct approach "I'm carrying your children and you wont even wake up to talk to me" she said loud enough to stir him.

"What children wake up what?" asked Grissom slowly coming to "what time is it" he asked trying to make Sara out through the dark.

"Ten" replied Sara "I can't sleep I'm used to sleeping in the day haven time off is not something I'm used to" she said tuning a light on and almost blinding Grissom.

"Have you tried counting sheep?" he asked as Sara glared at him.

"Ok have you tried reading?"

"Yes I read Catherine's list of things I need to do for the wedding and even that didn't' send me to sleep"

"Think about the fact your choosing you dress tomorrow," said Grissom

"I'm going to be huge I'm going to grow twice as fast and have to give birth twice"

there was no way Grissom was getting back to sleep now.

"Ok I'm up what do you want to do?" he asked getting out of bed

"Walk"

"Wlak, Sara going for a walk even around our neighbour hood at night is not the best idea I think you know that form what we've seen"

"I'll have you with me, please" asked Sara her eyes penetrating him he gave in.

"Fine"

"You know what I fancy?" asked Sara getting out of bed already dressed.

"No, Sara why are you dressed?" asked Grissom pulling some trousers on.

"Popcorn, we haven't got nay I've looked" smiled Sara as Grissom finished getting dressed.

"So that is what you woke me up for you wanted popcorn and your already dressed because?" he asked making his way out the bedroom followed by Sara.

"I knew you'd say yes" she smiled as Grissom picked his gun up and paced his holster around himself.

"Grissom you have to be prompted to get your gun out at a scene but your taking it for a walk?" asked Sara putting her jacket on.

"I'm going for a walk to a convenience store late at night so my pregnant wife can have popcorn, I'm taking it" he replied picking up the house keys and opening the door for Sara.

"So you're going to be over protective"

"After what we've seen this is just protective enough" he replied locking the door as Sara slipped her hand into his and they began walking down the street.

"So is me been sent to get you food at all hours going to be a every ay thing because if it is I'll stock up on weird foods"

"Popcorn's not weird," replied Sara pouting.

"Next you'll be wanting me to buy you chicken" smiled Grissom getting punched in the arm.

"Do not talk about meat" warned Sara "so what do you think the other swill say when they find out we've having twins?" asked Sara

"I think Catherine will do the same as you ad repeat it for hours," replied Grissom getting punched in the arm again.

"I'm I going to get hit all though this pregnancy because I'll get some padding"

Sara raised her arm to him again but stopped and smiled.

Ten minutes later and they were stood in a deserted twenty-four hours shop starring at shelves of sweets.

"I don't' know which one I want" pouted Sara looking at the popcorn.

"I'll buy al of them if it will keep you happy " smiled Grissom as she picked up a bag and they went to pay for it.

"Do you think we should have got more than one?" asked Grissom as they left the shop Sara already tucking into her popcorn.

"No I'll want something different after this" smiled Sara as Grissom raised his eyebrows at her.

"We'll I'm driving back to get it" he said as she yawned.

Five minutes later and Grissom was carrying a bag of half eaten popcorn on one hand and the other safely wrapped around Sara waist her head resting on his shoulder as her feet ambled forwards been dragged with the motion of his.

"Sara honey were nearly there come on" he nudged her slight but got no response

"Ok come on" with that he stopped and walked slightly in front taking Sara's arms and wrapping them around his neck.

"Ok your going to have to help me a bit" he encouraged having difficulty wrapping his arms round her legs but with a bit of help form Sara his was able to lift her so her head lay against his back and her legs wrapped around his middle. She looked almost child like been carried home by the parents. It took longer to walk home piggybacking Sara but eventually after much fumbling with the keys he made it inside.

Grissom was woke the next morning once again by his wife but this time it was the toilet flushing that woke him not a finger poking him in the side.

"Hey how are you?" asked Grissom as a apple looking Sara mad her way back into the room.

"I don't' want popcorn anymore" she moaned falling face first onto the bed and laying down, unfortunately with multiple birth morning sickness tended to be worse.

"Want me to make you a drink?" asked Grissom getting up and rubbing her back sympathetically.

"Umpgh" came the reply from Sara who was still laid face down in the sheets.

"You get to go choose you dress today," said Grissom trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah" answered Sara with mock enthusiasm.

"Look" she cried following him into the kitchen and pulling at her pyjama bottoms. "I need elasticised waists I can't get in my jeans then only trousers I can get in are tracksuit bottoms" she pouted turning sideways to emphasise the small bump in her shape.

"I think it's beautiful" smiled Grissom placing a hand on her abdomen.

"You say that now," warned Sara been handed a glass f water.

"I will always say that" he smiled "so we need to go clothes shopping?" he asked disappearing into the bedroom and getting dressed.

"No I'm not wearing maternity clothes yet," shouted Sara.

"Come on what time are we meeting them?" shouted Grissom as Sara reluctantly went through to get dressed

"Ten" she replied putting her drink down.

"Where are they?" asked Greg impatiently tapping his finger in the table. Nick, Warrick Greg and Catherine were sat on a wooden bench in a park in Western waiting for Sara and Grissom to meet them. Sara and Catherine were going dress shopping while the men were going back to work that night so were taking Grissom to see a baseball game whether he wanted to or not.

"Here they come," shouted Nick pointing to the two of them walking up to the table. Sara was dressed on a brown tee shirt with a pair or brown slacks on with the buttons undone under her tee shirt.

"Come on then have you got a photo?" asked Greg excitedly.

"Anyone would think your having the baby," mocked Warrick as Sara and Grissom sat down.

"Here" Grissom pulled out a card and opened it to reveal a sonogram picture.

"Oh I don't se it" said Greg disappointed.

"It's hard," said Grissom putting it down on the table

"You see that" he traced a out line with his finer "that is baby A and that is Baby B" he smiled waiting for a reaction.

"Twins" shouted Catherine throwing herself across the table and hugging Sara.

"Oh wow man two that's going to be fun" smiled Nick

"Congratulations again" added Warrick.

"You can have one each" smiled Greg getting punched in the arm by Sara.

"I think that's a pregnant thing hitting people" smiled Grissom as Greg rubbed at his arm."

So are we going shopping then?" asked Cath smiling at Sara.

"If you know a good tent shop" replied Sara "look a can do my trousers up anymore" she added pulling her top up and revealing the undone buttons.

"Yer your going to get twice as big" said Greg

"Thanks Greg" said Grissom as Sara pouted at him

"Come on shopping will cheer you up" said Cath dragging Sara away

TBc….


	14. The dress

**A/N three apologise first sorry for the wait second sorry for the shortness and third sorry for not replying to those who reviewed thanks and I will next time!**

"Sara come on its just one more shop," begged Catherine nearly dragging Sara into the dress shop. At one point it looked as if Sara was about to grab onto the sides to prevent herself form been pulled inside.

"Cath I have been in lots of shops and seen dresses I told you I'm not really into shopping more so since my feet hurt I feel nauseas and tied.

"You'll be fine come on" with one final effort Cath pulled Sara inside.

"Sit" instructed Catherine plonking Sara on a seat and talking to the shop assistant.

"Congratulates" smiled the assistant at Sara the badge on her shift read Jenny. "How far along are you?"

"Three and a half months" replied Sara monotone, this was the ninth shop they'd been in and the ninth time she'd been asked that question. She didn't' care what dress she had anymore in fact she rather have had the first one if it meant she got to go home.

"So what sort of dress are we looking for?"

Sara was tempted to answer with any but Catherine interrupted seeing the annoyance on the brunettes face.

"Simple nothing frilly" replied Cath before Sara could answer.

"I'll go get a couple of books for you to look at" she said and disappeared.

"Cath"

"Don't' moan you want a nice dress don't' you" said Cath taking on a motherly tone which amused Sara since she was pregnant and Cath still talked to her like a small child.

"Yes but I don't se the point of having a proper one I only intend to wear it once by the time we get marred it will be too small"

"I can take it out, I'm good with sowing comes from years of making Halloween costumers for Lindsey"

"We could do that with a shop brought one," suggested Sara having had enough of looking at photos and having women poke her.

"Please" she added with begging eyes.

Cath stared at her for a minute neither one blinking

"Fine, god you an do a better sad face than Lindsey"

"Comes with the hormones" smiled Sara "and unfortunately the morning sickness" she added catching a whiff of the assistants abandoned coffee.

"Ok go I'll explain," said Cath as Sara gratefully left the shop followed by Catherine a few minutes later.

"Come on then there's a shop just down the street hat does off the rack"

"You make it sound like I'm going to the Oscars"

"If you were going there you wouldn't have of the rack" replied Cath

"Urgh"

"Urgh what?" asked Cath as Sara froze.

"Ok why does it have to be coffee I love coffee why does it have to be that smell that makes me want to throw up"?

"Irony" suggested Cath stopping and allowing Sara to regain composure.

"Your really showing now" smiled Cath as Sara stretched back revealing her ever growing lump.

"If you mention maternity clothes I will kill you" warned Sara

"Your going to need some at some point" laughed Cath as they started walking again and reached he bridal shop.

"We'll there's no assistants ambushing us" smiled Cath as they went inside and one women simply smiled.

"We have others size and the changing rooms are there if you need help just ask" she said not looking up from her magazine.

"I like this hop already" smiled Sara.

"Come on then lets get looking before you have to go pee again" smiled Cath running her hands along some dresses.

"I'm not that bad and if you make fun of me again I'll simply ask Lindsey if she would like a brother or sister"

"Ok truce" smiled Cath holding her hands up "what about this" she pulled a dress out.

"Yep lets get that one," replied Sara

"You didn't even look!" protested Catherine.

"Fine" Sara turned to look at the dress "wow" she smiled

"Come on then lets try it on before you change your mind," said Cath almost shoving Sara into the changing room.

A few minutes later and Sara emerged from the changing room to a audible gasp from Catherine.

"You look beautiful" smiled Cath.

Sara was stood wearing a long plain white silk dress that extenuated her new curves. Her hair bobbed just below the cow neck and when she turned sideways modelling to Cath the material drifting over her stomach made her belly seem bigger.

"That's the one" smiled Cath

"We can go," asked Sara

"Yes we can go get it of then so we can go home"

"It's comfy can't I just keep it on?"

"The groom is not supposed to see the dress I think if you go home in it that might spoil the tradition" laughed Cath as Sara reluctantly went and took it off.

"So do you think the boys got on ok at their baseball game"? Asked Cath after they had paid for the dress.

"It finished an hour ago Grissom's probably got his library of baby books out again," groaned Sara.

"I don't know they game might have made him into a sports fan you might get in and he's sat watching ESPN" smiled Cath

"The only reason he went is because some kid down the street game him a baseball card with all these stats on, once he saw the numbers he was quite happy" laughed Sara.

TBC…..

Next time they decorate the bedroom and go on a outing to Toy's R us (now doesn't the image of Grissom in toy's R us just make you laugh, please say it does I'm hoping it will make up for the shortness of this chapter!)

I'll post again possibly tomorrow but more likely Sunday.


	15. Toy's R us

"No luck?" asked Grissom emerging into the hallway Sara had just entered to find her empty handed.

"Yes, but apparently Cath doesn't trust me with the dress. What are you doing?" asked Sara seeing his dishevelled appearance.

"A surprise" he said walking up to her and putting one hand over her eyes while turning her around carefully by her waist with his other hand.

"Will I like it?" asked Sara been led forwards

"Yes" replied Grissom having difficulty steering her as she seemed intend on walking the opposite direction to where he wanted her to go.

"Ok" with that Grissom removed his hand to reveal an empty room.

"Where's all the books" asked Sara knowing this room used to contain his library.

"Attic, I think this will make a lovely nursery once we paint it" he said proud of his work.

"Nursery oh right"

"Yes you know where we put the babies" said Grissom sarcastically "don't' you like it I mean it needs painting I know I thought we could choose a colour later"

"No, I mean yes I like it" smiled Sara kissing Grissom for his hard work.

"You have more books," she added seeing a small pile on the floor next to her.

"Toys" said Grissom picking them up "there educational toys, it's important to stimulate learning at a early age. I thought we could go to the retail park later and have a look"

"Gris are you asking me to Toy's R us?" asked Sara with a smile.

"I believe I am," replied Grissom "what's Toys R us"

"You don't' know?"

"I'm joking" he replied quickly "I know what a giant toy shop is and not giant as in that weird one we investigated with the giant baby things"

"Ok you're rambling that's my job," said Sara interrupting him.

"Did you have something to eat while you were out?"

"I suppose you could say that," replied Sara

What does that mean"

"Well I watched Cath eat mostly, but I did have something it was just everywhere smelt of coffee"

"Well how about I make you a sandwich no coffee then we go look at the retail park you can take me the toy shop, since as far as I know I've never been"

"You'll love it lots of bright colours, big and full of people you'll love it," laughed Sara sarcastically

Twenty minutes later and they were stood outside the large double doors of Toys R us. Next tot hem a small boy was been dragged away by their parents

"Its not fair I want it" he squealed struggling against them. Grissom grimaced at the thought of him trying to take a toddler around a toyshop.

"You'll be fine you'll spend so much time explaining why they can't have it they'll get bored and move on" smiled Sara as if she read his mind.

Once inside both were slightly overcome at the size of it.

"Oh my, I didn't know there was so many toys," commented Grissom as they entered.

"I hope you have a idea what toys we should get," said Sara reading the sings as they wondered down the first isle that contained books.

"Books are a good way of developing skills." Said Grissom picking one up "I'm not sure he fox's socks is that educational thorough" he said putting the book back down.

"What was you expecting quantum physicals of ages four plus" smiled Sara "your going to have to get used to something a little below your reading level" smiled Sara picking a book up and flicking through it.

"Half these storeys don't make sense" replied Grissom reading the back of a fairy tale book.

"Think of them as chaos theory" suggested Sara.

"Gris" called Sara after getting no reply she looked up from the book she was flicking at to find Grissom with an arm full of books.

"These seem nice," he said holding them out.

"I should have known you'd want to get them a library," laughed Sara picking the one of the top up.

"Sally's Sock's how is that educational?" asked Sara as Grissom raised a eyebrow at her.

"She has to find them, I would say that's a early of version of a CSI's guide" replied Grissom to a groan from Sara

"Trust you to find a book like that" she smiled picking up a basket from the end of the isle for Grissom to put the books into.

"Come on lets get you away from the books" said Sara almost dragging him further down the isle.

"Oh look" suddenly Sara elbowed Grissom in the arm gesturing over to a small child in a pram. Which burst out crying.

"Oh I made it cry," said Sara looking worried.

"I think it was a coincidence I also think bored games are going to be a bit to advanced" said Grissom looking at the shelves.

"I think the younger toys are down the other end" said Sara setting of.

"Hey Gris" Sara stopped suddenly at the end of a isle looking down it there was a small boy sat in the floor his face red.

"Do see his parents?" asked Sara looking around.

"No we better take him to the front" said Grissom approaching the boy who backed himself further into the shelves.

"Hey um are you lost" asked Grissom bending down.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," sobbed the boy.

"Well my names Sara and this is Gil" said Sara bending down wit a little difficulty. "Were not strangers now can you tell us your name?"

"Ryan"

"How old are you Ryan?" asked Grissom trying to gain his trust

"Five"

"Wow that's big" smiled Grissom. "Do you know where your mum and dad are?"

"No I ran of I was supposed to stay still but a wanted to look at the cars" he sobbed rubbing at his eyes making them puffy and red.

"How abut if we take you to the front and ask them to get your mummy and daddy for you?" asked Sara.

"They'll tell me off," he said starting to cry again.

"They'll be pleased to fine you and they wont be angry because you know not to run of again don't' you" said Grissom

"How do I know your not bad people?" the boy asked suddenly to which Sara looked at Grissom unable to think of an answer.

"Hey" with that Grissom pulled out his ID "I'm a CSI do you know what that is" he asked the boy.

"Like the police?" he asked

"Yes and you know the police are good people don't' you"

"Yes" the boy, replied smiling now

"Ok so lets go get your mum and dad they must be worried" said Grissom standing up but the boy didn't move he simply held his arms out until Sara took his hand and he happily followed them to the front reception where to parent and children were franticly shouting at the women on the desk.

"RYAN" came the women's shout at which point Ryan ran off to her.

"I'm sorry mum, but the police people helped me I wont run off again promise"

"Are you the police?" asked the girl who was stood with them. She looked about ten years old and was staring at Sara.

"Sort of" replied Sara "were CSI's"

"Cool" shouted the boy running up to her.

"I'm Lewis and I'm ten I want to be a CSI," he shouted. Sara was surprised he even knew what one was. "My granddad was a DA and he tells me all the jobs I think yours is cool" he smiled.

"Lewis Laura leave them alone" said the man coming up to them "I'm sorry about them, thank you for brining Ryan back" he said shaking Grissom's hand.

"Girl or boy" the girl asked

"Laura come here," the father shouted.

"We don't' know yet" replied Sara

"You'll make cool parent thanks for finding my brother but next time you can leave him" she smiled before skipping off.

"Well I think that was a seal of approval," said Grissom "my job's cool" he added with a smile

**TBc……..**

**Next update Thursday, the wedding……**


	16. Pink and lilac and white

**A/N ok I know this is a repost, I apologise for the first one I did correct the mistakes (honestly) but I didn't save it and posted it without realising, as you can see there are still some as I NEED A BETA anyone willing and able raise your right hand now……**

Gil Grissom was stood lent against the doorway staring at the pale yellow wall opposite him.

"Gris" Warrick voice shuck him form his daydream.

"You want toast?" he asked smiling at the older man.

"Sure" Grissom looked at the boxes laying against the walls, two flat pack cots that had been presented to him and Sara the night before as a wedding gift. The nursery was now painted each wall a different shade of yellow and a cream carpet covered in a white cloth pocked out at the sides.

But for now Grissom had other things on his mind, like making it through the day. Standing up in front of the people he knew and declaring that he loved Sara Sidle and he was spending he rest of his life with her made him more nervous than anything he had done in life so far. So now he was stood wearing a tux staring into the rest of his life, that didn't scar him because he knew that from this evening Sara would be stood there with him and suddenly telling everyone how much he loved her didn't seem so scary.

"Sara SIT STILL" Catherine felt like she had two children at the minute as she practically had to force Sara back onto the chair. Sara had been forced to stay at Cath's the night before.

"Mum look" cried Lindsey running into the kitchen wearing her dress. It was a silk lilac halter neck with a small bit of netting at the top. Her hair still hung in rags from when Catherine had put them in the night before.

"Very nice" smiled Sara

"You look gorgeous" smiled Cath as Lindsey twirled on the spot.

"Sara will you stay still" said Catherine waving the hair curlers around threateningly.

"It's not my fault the babies keep moving," moaned Sara as Catherine grabbed a piece of hair and began curling it.

"Do they move your legs?" asked Cath sarcastically.

"What does it feel like" asked Lindsey

"Like your insides are moving," replied Sara getting hit on the shoulder by Cath as Lindsey made a disgusted face.

"Please don't mentally scar my child" smiled Cath

"Lindsey give me your hand," said Sara holding her own out. Once Lindsey placed hers in Sara's she stuck Lindsey's hand under her bathrobe on her ever-expanding bump.

"Just wait"

She didn't have to wait long as one of the babies moved.

"Wow" Lindsey moved her hand away and looked stunned for a minute

"Sara" Cath called as Sara moved her head away and the piece of hair Cath had been curling fell limp back down.

"I'd love to stay still but the babies have turned my bladder into the size of a lemon," said Sara getting up and leaving the room to the laughter of Lindsey.

Catherine muttered a few obesities under her breath and disappeared into the other room returning with Sara's dress in hand.

"Come on lets check this thing still fits" smiled Cath as Sara returned form the bathroom.

"Still fits you only altered it last night!" pouted Sara

"Yes and you'd grown three inches, I swear there's going to be six popping out of you"

"Please don't say that" begged Sara as the doorbell went.

"I'll get it," cried Lindsey running for the room.

"It's Greg," shouted Lindsey as a very different looking Greg appeared in the room. His hair was once again the way it used to be spiked up in all directions but he wore a plain black suit with a dark pink shirt sticking out underneath.

"Very smart" nodded Cath in approval of his outfit.

"I'm manly enough to wear pink," replied Greg pulling at his jacket sides.

"Speaking of manly shouldn't' you be with the men?" asked Sara standing up.

"No I shouldn't' be anywhere as I'm not giving you away the best man or the groom" replied Greg

"Ok Greg" warned Sara

"I'm here to make sure that everyone makes it there, wow how big are those going to be your only just four months" cried Greg getting a look at Sara as she turned sideways picking up a drink.

"I bet around eight pounds" replied Lindsey "I placed five dollars on it" she added

"Excuse me you did what?" asked Cath

"What, you're betting on me," added Sara

"Archie's got a book running"

"Oh he is dead," warned Sara "I'll sit on him"

"Well I think you look beautiful" smiled Greg "I also think we have an hour and a half and I can't help but notice you and Cath are not dressed" said Greg as Cath subconsciously pulled at her dressing gown.

"Well I've got to do Sara's hair and she wont sit still, mine and Lindsey's yet" said Cath waving her curlers around making a point.

"Well it's a good job I'm here, I'll take Lindsey out while you and Sara get dressed"

Cath looked at Greg sceptically

"I had sisters I know how to do rags, they often practiced on me when I was young" he added receiving strange looks but Cath and Sara left him al the same.

Ten minuets later Cath returned wearing a deep purple dress, the neck lien sunk into her cleavage and flowing material scooped down her back.

"Wow, I'm beginning to understand why Warrick took so long choosing his tux" smiled Greg

"That's' because mum said she liked him in a suit, do you like my hair" asked Lindsey spinning her hair in tight curls ending at her shoulders.

"You look wonderful" smiled Cath as Lindsey sat down next to Catherine who had started putting her make up on.

"This is getting a bit too girly for me where's Sara?" asked Greg

"Here" replied Sara from the doorway.

Greg was taken back by the sight in front of him, he always known Sara was beautiful. Her white gown clung slightly to the top of her bump making her shape exaggerated and beautiful. Her normally pale face seemed to glow against the light cream of the dress and the flowing material stopping just below the ground extended her usually long legs.

"You look…….. wow" was all Greg could say.

"Wait until she lets me at her hair" said Catherine smiling at Sara.

"Unless you want to do that as well," she said looking at Greg who excused himself to make a coffee.

"You and Warrick will match," shouted Greg from the kitchen at the line of women. Sara had managed to ease herself into a seat with Catherine curling her hair sat on a stool behind her and stood on a kitchen chair behind her was Lindsey straightening her mothers hair.

"Why?" asked Cath

"He's got a purple shirt. Was that coincidence or was it a statement that your a pair?" he asked making everyone go quiet.

"It's a statement," replied Cath after a moment's silence.

"He's got a toothbrush here," added Lindsey receiving a snort of laughter from Sara.

Twenty minutes later and Greg ventured back into the living room to find all three women waiting for him. Catherine's hair hung dead straight at her shoulders while Sara bounced in lose curls just above.

"Are you ready ladies?" he asked taking Sara's arm one side while Cath did the same leading her outside to her surprise.

There on the front was Brass sat at the steering wheel of his Tahoe that was covered in white streamers hanging from the windows and pink rods used to mark bullet paths were taped along the roof making it pink.

"The lab rats got at it," shouted Bras holding his hands up as Sara looked in amazement at the car.

"Your only getting married once you might as well do it in style, wait until you see Grissom's" added Greg leading Sara to the car.

Tbc ………..


	17. Wedding

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I know about the spelling issue I've now improved the last chapter and reposted it (I did do it the first time but forgot o save it) but as you can see there's till issues so anyone who wants to beta raise you right hand and say please now! Ok just e-mail which ever!

Grissom was stood outside the small hall waiting. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for but his feet didn't seem to carry him inside. He was stood staring at the car that brought him thee and was getting many looks from passers by. Hanging from open window and the trunk was yellow crime scene tape trailing like streamers.

"Gris you coming?" asked Warrick practically having to lead him inside. The hall was quite full Grissom wasn't sure he even knew that many people. His parent's weren't there but neither were Sara's. They had decided that this was about their new family and not invited them not that either of them would come. Grissom did recognise a few faces. Hodges stood out sat in a cream suit next to Archie who had opted for a more traditional black one. He recognised Al Robbins sat with his wife in the middle rows his crutch lent against the end of the chairs.

"Good luck" smiled Archie nodding and waving at Grissom as he walked towards the front.

"Congratulations" smiled a woman who took a minute to register as Judy for the lab. Her usual frizzy hair was slicked up into a French plait and she wore a light grey suit with a skirt that was getting her a lot of attention form male members of he lab.

"Hi places" shouted Greg from the back as Grissom froze monetarily been dragged in front of the crowd by Warrick. Nick disappeared down the isle to walk Sara in while Greg and Brass walked up and took seats at the front.

"This is something I would never have pictured" smiled Brass as he sat down "you better be getting pictures" he added to Catherine who had followed him in and sat down getting obvious glances from Warrick who was stood next to Grissom one hand still gripping his arm.

"Warrick I'm not going anywhere" Grissom said removing Warrick's hand.

"Oh sorry guess I'm nervous" he said sheepishly.

"You look beautiful," Warrick whispered to Catherine as the room went silent and a piece of classical music chosen by Grissom filled the hall. There was audible gasp form everyone in the room as Sara walked in. Most people from the lab hadn't seen her since she started showing and no one from the lab had seen her in a dress. Grissom found himself mentally telling him to shut his mouth that hug slightly open. Nick had his arm interlocked with Sara' and was leading her toward the front. Lindsey walked behind a huge grin spread across her face.

"Hey" whispered Sara as she reached the front.

"You look amazing" replied Grissom quietly as Lindsey sat down next to Cath and Nick reluctantly let go of Sara's arm and took his place.

The ceremony was a blur to Grissom all he could remember was saying I do then been lead away. The car ride to where they were having their reception was complete silence he just sat holding Sara's hand feeling comfortable in the clam.

"When are they getting here, what's taking so long?" moaned Greg having lost his suit jacket and now had his shirt hanging out form his trousers after been made to dance with Lindsey four times. The reception was been held in a private house rented out for the day with a garden nearly as big as the lab. Warrick was happily dancing with Catherine getting a lot closer than she needed too. Hodges was relegated to dancing on his own as his disco fever moves tended to scare rather then attract.

"Hey" suddenly Nick's cry form he back doors alerted everyone to he fact the happy couple had arrived. After a lot of shaking hands everyone finally dissipated back to there own groups. Doc Robbins was sat talking to his wife Hodges was harassing Judy who was been protected by Archie who grabbed her hand and whisked her away to dance. Warrick has spinning Cath around who had had one to many champagnes. Lindsey was currently sipping at Warrick's abandoned glass every time no one was looking. Nick, Brass and Greg having no one to dance with were sat at a table talking.

"No partners" asked Sara leading Grissom over to them her had still tightly holding onto his like it had been ever since they left he ceremony.

"The only person who' offered to dance with me was Lindsey" replied Nick with a hint of a smile.

"Well at least she's female" Sara said with a smile.

"There is that Hodges asked Greg to dance"

"If you can call that dancing," added Greg looking over to where Hodges was madly waving his arms around.

"You want to sit down?" asked Nick pulling a chair over for Sara.

"Not yet, if I sit now I'll never get up I'd like a dance with my husband first" she smiled.

"May I" Grissom bowed slightly making Sara giggle something she didn't do often enough

"I'll warn you I can't dance," he added

"Gil Grissom can't do something," said Sara n mock horror.

"Are you mocking me?" asked Grissom his voice monotone.

Sara stood looking him directly in the eye.

"Right Mrs Sidle" with that Grissom grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer and with a surprising amount of strength he whipped one hand under her legs and lifted her so one arm hung around his neck.

"I believe this is my dance" he smiled spinning her around making her laugh as he moved out to where everyone was dancing. Cath hit Warrick on the shoulder making him turn to see what she was looking at. Grissom spun Sara into the middle of where everyone as dancing before placing her down so that they were face to face just inches away from each other.

Most people had stopped dancing and were looking at the newly married couple surprised by the sudden outburst.

"I think everyone's looking," said Sara glancing over Grissom's shoulder to where Greg and Nick were cheering.

"Does it matter?" asked Grissom surprising Sara "you are my wife"

"Then lets give them something to look at" she smiled leaning in and kissing him to a round of applause and cheers from people around them. With that Cath quite unexpectedly grabbed Warrick and kissed him from gagging sounds form Lindsey

"Mum your embarrassing," shouted Lindsey. Turning to where doc Robbins had just kissed his wife "what's with old people?" pouted Lindsey making Greg laugh. "Hey check that out," said Nick pointing to where Archie had just kissed Judy.

"Well I hope your not expecting one form me" said Brass "this is what happens when Gil Grissom shows emotion the whole world balance goes off, I need a drink" sighed Brass getting up and walking straight into a women coming out knocking her drink down her.

"Oh 'm sorry"

"Oh it's ok I should look where I'm going" she smiled

"Don't; I know you?" asked Brass staring at her face

"I'm detective Whittle transferred a few weeks ago" smiled the older lady.

"Let me get you another drink," said Brass leading her inside.

"Oh that's not right, how comes I have no one" sighed Greg as Lindsey ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek making him blush slightly.

"I wouldn't say on one," laughed Nick

TBC ………………


	18. five months

Sara was stood lent against he doorway smiling. Two cribs now accompanied the pale lilac walls of the nursery and cream carpet. One had butterflies carved into the end the other had bee's. Grissom was currently laid on the floor where he had been for the past hour trying to put together a baby gym. Sara had come through when she heard swearing to find Grissom, the instructions stretched out on the floor and bits of plastic tossed around the room. So far all he had managed to do was stretch the mat out that the baby laid on. The plastic arch nearly stood up but he couldn't work out how to get the stands on.

After another ten minutes of trying Grissom finally completed the plastic arch. He found himself lying under it with plastic shapes dangling above him he couldn't not have a go. Sara burst into laughter as Grissom began hitting the plastic objects dangling in front of him like a small child would. It was then he became aware of Sara's presence in the room making him turn red and t up with such haste that he got himself tangled in with the plastic.

"Carry on it looked like you we enjoying yourself," mocked Sara as Grissom stood up.

"I was testing it" replied Grissom trying to keep some dignity

"Of course" replied Sara. The nursery was now taking shape. In the corner opposite them was a small book shelf completely stuffed with story books chosen by Grissom. In a box on the floor next to them were some teddies brought by varies members of the staff and in a box next to that were clothes, most of which they had been given. It seemed that no one could resist buying baby clothes when they saw them which meant they seemed to have abundance of the most popular items, socks and hats which Catherine assured them they would be grateful of. Still in it's wrapping was a car seat. They still needed to get one but after looking at the instructs for putting it in it seemed more complicated than taking a car apart.

"Do you want a hand with the other one?" asked Sara.

"No" replied Grissom haply.

"I can do it" he added determined to do the next one quicker.

"Grissom I can cope with a bit of plastic I'm still at work"

Grissom gave her a look that told her he wasn't happy about that.

"I'm leaving in a week and I'm going to go stir crazy stuck in here for the next four months" said Sara

"There are toxic chemicals at the lab"

"I know Grissom I only went in the room for a minute and you had me practically wrapped in cling film" retorted Sara "I'm not going to do anything to put them in danger but…" Sara stopped suddenly making Grissom panicked slightly.

"Gil give me your hand"

"What?"

"Give" with that Sara grabbed his wrist nearly causing him to lose balance and placed it against her large belly.

"What…. oh that's" Grissom couldn't think how to describe feeling his baby kick felt.

"Which one do you think it was?" he asked

"I don't know but did they have to kick my bladder" said Sara sounding slightly unimpressed apparently having the baby kicking you from the inside wasn't as excitement as Grissom thought.

"I expect you to have that built by the time I get back" smiled Sara leaving Grissom. She had now resigned her self to having to wear maternity pants and large tee shirts most of which were Grissom's

"You know I thought with this larger surface area I'd be cooler how comes I feel like I'm in a oven" asked Sara coming back and flapping her tee shirt revelling her round belly. She stopped seeing Grissom wrestling with two plastic poles. On the side she spotted her camera and couldn't resist taking a picture.

"Mrs Sidle did you just do what I think you did?" asked Grissom as a flash blurred his vision.

"What?" asked Sara innocently hiding the camera behind her back.

"I'm sorry but your going to have to give me that" warned Grissom advancing on her

"What?" asked Sara stepping backwards.

"The camera" said Grissom making a grab at her but Sara moved slightly quicker running as fast as a five month pregnant women could into the nearest room that happened to be the bathroom.

"I'm sorry," said Sara holding the camera out in defeat as Grissom corned her against the shower.

"I think I know how to cool you down"

With that Sara felt freezing clod water over her head as Grissom turned the shower on.

"Hey" Sara grabbed Grissom pulling him under the freezing water with her.

"Sara what are you doing to the seatbelt?" asked Grissom as Sara stabbed at the clip holding the seat belt in.

"The stupid things stuck," she said becoming more frustrated. They were currently sat in the lab garage waiting for Sara to un-strap herself so they could go inside, Grissom would have done it himself for her but last time she slapped his hand and he didn't fancy a repeat of it.

"There" Sara finally got it undone so they could head inside.

"Gris they're all staring at me" said Sara part walking part dragging her feet along the corridor.

"I don't like everyone staring at my stomach" she said putting a hand on it

"You look beautiful" reassured Grissom kissing Sara on the cheek and heading into the break room followed by Sara who plonked herself down in a chair next to Greg.

"Cant bare to be without me" sighed Greg smiling at Sara

"Funny, no it was this or go and sit with Hodges until you lot give me some work to do"

Catherine gave Grissom a look wanting to know if she'd been like this all weekend. Grissom simply nodded in reply.

"Do you like roll over in bed and get stuck on your front?" asked Greg in all seriousness.

"No chance she couldn't roll onto her front…ow" Nick grabbed his arm as Sara punched him.

"When you have all finished upsetting my wife" started Grissom

"I'm not upsetting her" protested Greg "it was Nick, I was just asking!"

"Greg in future dot' ask" warned Catherine "that's' like asking a women her age"

Greg stared to say something but decided better of it so changed the subject completely

"So Lindsey says Warrick's' got clothes in your wardrobe"

"WHAT?" shouted Cath slightly taken back by the sudden change.

"Is she like your spy or something?" asked Warrick

"No changing the subject I need someone to take the attention from me" said Sara trying to get herself comfy in the chair as one or possibly both of the babes moved inside her.

"It makes sense," replied Cath

"Oh come on are you living together or what, stop skirting around it," said Nick eyeing Warrick

"Please say yes I'm huge, my ankles and back hurt and I need to pee every few minutes I need something to cheer me up"

Greg stuck his tongue out at the picture Sara just painted for him before everyone turned their attention to Cath and Warrick.

"Yes," replied Warrick a huge grin on his face.

"Congratulations" smiled Nick shaking his hand.

After the congratulations were done with assignments were given out and Sara was resigned to sitting in the layout room with Archie and Hodges.

TBC ……….


	19. tears and fears

Sorry about the delay I'll go slap myself on the wrists and start writing the next chapter, please keep the reviews coming there's only abut three chapters left! A steady squeaking sound first caused Greg to look up from what he was doing, he looked across the table at Catherine who gave him the same confused look back. 

"What's that?" he asked, as the sound got closer. The view Greg saw was not what he was expecting. First a hand appeared on window seal grabbing it then came the body of Sara Sidle wheeling herself along the corridor on a computer chair.

"Hi" smiled Cath looking very confused.

"My feet hurt and this involved less effort than walking," explained Sara having difficulty steering herself into the room.

"Really because that looks like a lot of effort" smiled Greg getting up and grabbing the back of the chair wheeling a protesting Sara in.

"I can do it myself"

"Yes but that was taking to long" smiled Greg sitting down and avoiding been kicked.

"Come on then give me something to do or did you just page me to see me waddle?" asked Sara frustrated.

"Hair, blood and some weird substance" said Greg holding the bags out. "How long before you go on maternity leave?"

"Two weeks" replied Sara pushing herself of from the table. "And I know you all can't wait" she added grabbing the doorframe and pulling herself through.

"Are all pregnant women this hormonal?" asked Greg looking at Catherine.

"When I was about six months with Lindsey I locked myself in the bathroom for five hours because I couldn't put a shelf up"

"You couldn't put a shelf up?" questioned Greg

"I was huge, hormonal and easily upset it took two tubs of ice cream and a chicken to get me out"

"A chicken?"

"Cravings, haven't you seen the amount of carrots with hot source Sara eats I mean what normal person would eat that?" smiled Cath as Greg made a disgusted face at her.

Sara was stood in the lab staring at the photocopier holding a footprint Warrick had given her.

"Come on print, make a noise," shouted Sara causing both Hodges and Archie to look up.

"Why he hell aren't you working," shouted Sara waving her arms at the copier. Both Archie and Hodges looked at each other not sure whether to get involved.

Sara began pressing madly at buttons until she suddenly burst into tears surprising both Archie and Hodges who were waiting for her to start kicking the machine.

"Um Sara you ok?" asked Archie venturing forwards.

"It wont work," sobbed Sara been lead over to a chair. "I can't even get the stupid thing to work I'm useless" she said rubbing at her eye's with her sleeve.

"Your not useless that things been playing up we'll get someone in to fix it" said Archie trying to cheer her up looking across to Hodges who just shrugged his shoulders.

"It will be fine why don't you help Hodges," suggested Archie

"I'm not a invalid you don't' need to treat me like one" shouted Sara taking a sudden turn in direction "I don't' need to be watched I can cope by myself"

"You call crying over the copier coping"? Asked Hodges regretting it straight away.

"Hodges I am tried, hormonal and bigger than you do you really want to go there?" warned Sara glaring at him.

"Not really" replied Hodges getting up and making a break for it.

Sara frustrated, grabbed the photo Hodges had been looking at and tried to pull her chair to the table but her belly stopped her from getting close enough

"Damn" Sara shot up with surprising speed kicking the chair over in anger.

"I can even sit a stupid table," shouted Sara angry with Hodges, the chair and mostly herself because she could feel tears welling up again. She had not been able to control her emotions and found herself getting upset at the slightest thing.

"I'm useless," sobbed Sara waddling at high sped form the room leaving a confused and slightly scared Archie.

"Hey have you seen Sara?" asked Archie walking into the layout room where Cath can Greg were

"Not since earlier why?" asked Greg

"I think she's upset that or really angry. She cried at the photocopier shouted at Hodges then broke a chair and disappeared crying again," explained Archie

"Wow and I thought the shelf thing was weird," said Greg looking across at Cath

"Twins exaggerated pregnancy symptoms" said Cath sighing as Sara walked in her face red with tears running down her cheeks.

"I can't do anything," she said staring at Cath who was slightly surprised at her appearance. "I can't sit around at home and I can't work"

"Um you can work you just need to alter you approach"

"I can't even sit at a table," said Sara as Greg tired to comfort her by patting her back.

"It was just a bad day" smiled Cath pulling Sara into a hug not used to seeing the younger woman so emotional.

"This is a bit to girly for me I'm going to find Warrick and Nick and do something manly" said Greg exiting the room before Sara's mood changed and he was on the receiving end of one of her rants.

"Everyone's scared of me," said Sara wiping her eyes.

"They were scared of you before you were pregnant they just show it more now" smiled Cath getting a small grin out of Sara "you need to use it to your advantage. You find people can be very helpful if they think your going to cry or shout" smiled Cath with an evil grin.

"Come on we'll have some fun" she smiled leading Sara into the break room where Nick and Warrick were on the playstation with Greg commentating.

"Hey you ok?" a ked Nick looking up.

"Yer I'm hungry though" smiled Sara sitting down.

"What you want," asked Nick giving his handset to Greg and getting up

"I really fancy some ice cream" smiled Sara

Nick looked in the freezer but couldn't find any

"All out" he said looking up at Sara

"Go for it I like chocolate" whispered Cath elbowing Sara.

"Ok" said Sara sounding disappointed pouting her bottom lip slightly.

"I could go get some," said Nick as Warrick eyeballed him.

"Yer we'll go to the shop on the corner" said Warrick stopping the game and getting up.

"Really, I like chocolate" smiled Sara "thanks" she shouted as all the men left he room

"Your right this could be fun" smiled Sara as Grissom entered the room.

"Where are they going"?

"To get Sara and me some ice cream" smiled Cath "there were scared Sara would shout at them or cry," she added.

"Oh" replied Grissom looking slightly confused.

"They can't handle my moods as well as you" smiled Sara as Grissom picked up a drink kissed her and left.

"He handles your moods"

"Yesterday he locked himself in the bathroom while I shouted at the microwave for twenty minutes" laughed Sara

**TBC …………..**


	20. Chapter 20

Any mistakes are all mine, I got my friend to beta for me but she about as good as me! So I apologise in advance I've read it about ten times so if I read it again I will go mad.

Moving around was becoming increasingly difficult for Sara she now ad to get up to go to the bathroom twenty minutes before she actually wanted t get there. Her belly now protruded out into the air balancing a chocolate biscuit on it as she lay on the sofa that had become a second home for her since she'd gone on maternity leave. She was now laid entertaining herself by watching the biscuit bounce every time one of the babies kicked.

"Do you want a drink?" shouted Grissom from the kitchen.

"No I'll only have to move to pee," replied Sara knocking the biscuit off her bump and onto the floor.

"Gris" Sara half called half whined as she tried to stretch down to reach it.

"I'm busy," shouted Grissom sighing hitting the screwdriver as he attempted to repair the cupboard door Sara had earlier beaten with a chair after it refused to close all the way. Grissom was considering having her arrested for the damage she'd done to it but after his joke didn't go down well he retreated to his basement with his bugs.

"Fine" mumbled Sara almost rolling of the sofa and waddling over to the door.

"Surprise" shouted Greg, Catherine, Warrick and Nick.

"But not too much of one we don't want you dropping them right there" commented Greg with his goofy grin.

"Were her to cheer you up," explained Warrick

"And to rescue Grissom" smiled Cath "or you it depends which way you look at it, stuck with mood swings or a emotionally impotent man" said Cath walking inside by Sara who looked slightly shocked.

"I've mended it just try not to take anymore large objects to it please, hello" greeted Grissom walking into the hallway.

"What did you take a large object to?" asked Greg slightly scared.

"She killed the kitchen cupboard," explained Grissom

"I may be going a little stir crazy," remarked Sara waddling back over to a seat and lowering herself into it.

"If you were stuck in here all day you would, I've even started talking to his bugs and that weird lizard he's got" said Sara getting a laugh from Greg

"It's when they start talking back you worry" mocked Warrick sitting on the sofa opposite with Catherine.

"And how are you to getting on living together no arguments?" asked Sara turning all the attention onto Cath and Warrick.

"Thanks for that Sara," mocked Warrick

"I'm six months pregnant this is my only enjoyment" smiled Sara trying to pout but laughed instead.

"Were fine, we'll expect the fact Lindsey learnt how to manipulate her mother" smiled Warrick

"She didn't manipulate me"

"Oh that's why you grounded her for been good"

Cath hit Warrick on the arm

"Come on. What this all about?" asked Greg looking interested

"Lindsey discovered if looked upset about me moving in Catherine would give her whatever she wanted including a laptop" laughed Warrick "for a investigator your not really that observant"

"I was worried that I may be I don't' know emotionally scaring her, even if it is a bit late to worry about hat"

"So why did you ground her" asked Greg

"She wanted some game for he computer I would buy her so she hid all Warrick's things in the hope I would get hr it that was when I realised"

"Finally" interrupted Warrick

"That she was playing me"

"Go Lindsey" shouted Greg in a voice that made him sound like a cheerleader.

"For a teenager she can still act like a spoilt seven year old, bet you can't wait" laughed Cath "and with two of them it should be even more fun"

All she got as a reply was a couple of groans.

"So I'm I missing anything at work every time I ask Gris he avoids the subject, he thinks if I think I'm missing anything I'll try to go. I couldn't get that far without assistance" sad Sara with a smile.

"Actually your not really missing much" said Nick looking disappointed "oh wait Greg did set Hodges on fire" said

"Oh well done" smiled Sara yawning.

"I thought you were a insomniac," commented Nick

"I was until walking from the bedroom to the kitchen made me tired, actually this is worse than when I didn't sleep I never felt tired then now I feel tired all the time. So anyway tell me why did you set Hodges on fire" said Sara looking over to Greg.

"Well I didn't' mean to"

"That's what he says," laughed Nick

"He kept going on about me cluttering his space up so I decided to put everything I could find on his desk"

"Which he wasn't to happy about he whole lab heard him shout," commented Cath

"Anyway we were arguing about that and I forgot that I had left the hotplate on"

"Not a good thing" smiled Cath sheepishly

"There was flash paper near it and…..flashed on the side of Hodges lab coat. Next thing Hodges is screaming and waving his arm around"

"It was funny watching him strip I've never seen him move so fast" laughed Warrick

"Grissom here just comes out his office looks at Hodges whose stood stamping on his coat putting the fir and asked him to be quiet"

everyone in the room laughed except Sara who had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Oh great she missed my story" said Greg with a pout

"Are we sure your not pregnant your easily upset" mocked Cath clipping Greg round the ear.

"Well leave you to it" smiled Cath getting up with everyone else leaving Grissom to place a blanket over Sara and let her sleep.

"7th April "006 5:00am

Sara woke to a sharp pain shooting around her abdomen. But as soon as it came it was gone she didn't' have time to process sit before she drifted off to sleep again.

5:50am

Another pain shot round Sara waking her with a start. Great braxton hicks. Sara had already experienced some and this early in the morning was not a time she wanted to have them. Getting comfy again she drifted off to sleep.

6:"5am

Sara woke with a pain sharper than any before she remembered waking up earlier but though nothing of it. Deciding she wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon she slide out of bed. At seven months she wasn't exactly cumbersome.

She wondered into the kitchen to pour herself a drink then put the TV on quietly.

6:40am

This pain caused Sara to knock her drink of the table as she grabbed her stomach almost bent double. The pain lasted longer than any braxton hicks before. Taking a deep breath as the pain passed she got up to pour herself another drink. As she stood pouring her drink pain crippled her momentarily again but this time her legs getting wet accompanied it.

"Oh god "mumbled Sara having difficulty walking back towards the bedroom. She looked at her watch 6.50"

"Gris" she called weakly from the hallway having had her breath taken away. Slowly she made it back to the doorway.

"Grissom" she said more forcefully watching him shift in the bed.

"What" replied Grissom expecting to be sent out to get some sort of food.

"My waters just broke"

TBC …………………….


	21. Chapter 21

A/N babies are coming, babies are coming. Please forgive me for any mistakes, as I don't have a beta. I've tried my best to get rid of any glaring mistakes but I'm sure there will still be some I blame it on my excitement of seeing clips from time of your death!

"Your waters just broke, when? Contractions?" Grissom was in a complete panic, something Sara had never seen him in before. He was tangled in the bed sheets hoping around on the floor trying to get dressed at high speed.

"Yes contractions I'm timing them," said Sara looking over at the clock.

"Hospital, keys. Car keys" Grissom was only half dressed and now madly fumbling at the side table looking for keys. If it weren't for the contraction that hit Sara she would have laughed

"Ow, damn Gris" Sara grabbed the side of the bed and held her other hand out indicating she wanted Grissom to hold it. By the time he actually got round to her the contraction was subsiding.

"Thirteen minutes, apparently these babies take after me, impatient" said Sara with a weak smile sweat now lining her forehead.

"There not even due for another three weeks four days" said Grissom finally putting a top on.

"GIL" shouted Sara getting his attention "it's ok they said twins are often premature"

"Keys" with that he ran out the bedroom to look for the car keys. "Were not ready" he shouted as rattling and bangs were heard from the kitchen.

"lets just go, oh don't worry about me I'm only giving birth I'll get my self around" added Sara sarcastically while changing her trousers. After a while she made her way into the kitchen where half the house seemed to have been turned upside down.

"I can't find the keys," shouted Grissom from where he was bent under the table in the hallway.

"I'll give you a clue there here," sighed Sara picking them up from the side. She was now dressed in an over sized tee shits of Grissom and some very lose fitting jogging bottoms.

"Oh right" Grissom took the keys grabbed the bag from the nursery that was all ready prepared with things for Sara. He ran out to the car almost throwing the bag in the backseat and got in the front. He actually got to pulling out the driveway when he realised he forgot the most important thing, Sara.

He ran back up the driveway to where Sara was glaring at him hanging onto the doorway.

"Sorry" muttered Grissom taking her arm and helping her down the driveway.

"I can't wait until there old enough to tell them about this" said Sara screaming suddenly as another contraction hit her. Grissom all but had to push her down into the seat.

"They better…come soon" said Sara in between panting. She was gripping the side of the seat so tightly she had actually ripped part of the fabric.

"Ok talk to me take your mind off it" offered Grissom pulling out the driveway at speed.

"Take my mind of it there are people coming out of me Gil" growled Sara "after you've had your ears ripped of then you can talk to me about this" warned Sara. Grissom decided to concentrate on the road considering the speed he was going.

"Don't; you dare get arrested for speeding, if we get pulled over I swear I will kill you and whoever it is" shouted Sara as the car slowed down

"Thank you" she hissed.

"I didn't have a chose," said Grissom coming to a complete stop.

"What the hell are you stopping for?" shouted Sara before noticing the traffic jam and flashing lights in the distance.

"No, no I am not giving birth here," shouted Sara as a contraction came. People in the cars around were staring at the woman screaming. "GET ME SOME DRUGS"

Grissom grabbed his phone and flipped it out dialling.

"Gil, bit early for you to be at work" came Brass's cool reply.

"I'm not Brass there's a accident or something on route 25"

"Yes, police chase ended in a crash I'm there why?"

"Were in the traffic somewhere behind and Sara's in labour" came Grissom's less than cool reply.

"Oh my, hang on" came Brass's slightly stuttered reply.

"Hang on" shouted Sara having heard Brass's reply "what does he expect me to do push them back in" shouted Sara. Grissom had given up trying to reason with her and was currently having his right hand squashed by Sara. Then like the parting of the red sea, the cars in front began to move sideways in waves as a patrol car came towards them lights flashing and pulled up along side. There sat in the passenger seat was Brass.

"GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW" screamed Sara with such force the poor officer Brass had bullied into driving nearly shuck his hands off the wheel.

"Ok Sara, you've got a escort" smiled Brass as the patrol car started to back along where it had come from Grissom pulled out into the empty space left and followed the car to the end of the jam watching it spin one hundred and eighty degrees before his phone rang. After managing to remove his hand from Sara's he flipped his phone open.

"How fast do you want us?" came Brass's voice. Grissom looked over at Sara who was trying to breath her way through another contraction.

"As fast as you can" said Grissom taking off towards the patrol car at speed. Sara was now gripping the door with one hand and bracing herself against the dashboard with the other, her knees were digging into the glove box and her hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat.

"Ten minutes" said Sara gritting her teeth after looking at the clock.

Grissom was trying to concentrate on his driving, Sara would have found this comical if it wasn't her sat in the car watching Grissom weave at high-speed in and out the traffic towards desert palms.

She was grateful when the car finally came to a stop outside the hospital.

Brass practically ran from the patrol car over to Grissom and ordered the officer to go get someone. It as all Sara could do to swing her legs round to the side any position she was in now was uncomfortable. She would had considered curling up in the foetal position on the floor if it wasn't for Grissom almost pulling her from the car.

"Get them out of me" hissed Sara breathlessly.

"Maybe we should get a chair," suggested Brass looking completely panicked and out his element.

"ARGH" Sara's shout filled the car park as she dug her nails into Grissom's arm almost puncturing the skin before she felt something unusual she felt light. White spots appearing in her vision and she fell backwards into the car still conscious.

"Sara" Grissom was pulled back from grabbing her by a doctor who had come outside.

"Get a gurney," he shouted at one of the nurses who had come out with him.

"How far along is she." he asked Grissom

"Thirty three weeks"

"Call NICU" he shouted to the nurse hurrying inside. "What's her name?"

"Sara Sidle" replied Grissom

"And you are?"

"Gil Grissom, her husband"

"Sara can you hear me were going to get you sorted out" the man reassured her helping her gently out the car as she swayed on the spot slightly.

"Have you been having you blood pressure taken?" he asked Sara but getting no reply he turned to Grissom as the nurse came out with the gurney.

"Um yes it was slightly high," said Grissom in total shock at what was happening.

"Ok I want her Bp taking and well get you some drugs if that's ok"

Sara nodded willing to take anything to stop her head from spinning.

"Gil" Sara fumbled wither hand as she was helped onto the gurney and made to lie down.

"It's ok" Grissom grabbed her hand and walked inside next to her.

"Sir your going to have to move a minute" the doctor almost had to push Grissom but Brass took his arm and pulled him away from the bed.

"Sara my names Simon ok were going to take care of you and your babies. Get me a scanner now" he barked at a member of staff. The number of people running around the room bewildered Grissom; he knew something wasn't right but his brain was unable to process what was going on.

"Did your doctor discuss the possibility of Pre-eclampsia, with you?"

"Um yes but she wasn't worried we had another appointment for tomorrow." Explained Grissom

"Her Bp's up" shouted a nurse as the doctor began ordering things another four people ran into the room.

"Sir I think you should be over here" the doctor pulled Grissom back over to Sara.

"Sara you've developed a condition called pre-eclampsia, so we may have to give you C-section ok"

Sara nodded unable to really understand what was going on anymore.

"Heart rate's increasing"

"The babies are becoming distressed"

"Sir were going to have to do a emergency C-section, you can come to the theatre with us" the doctor almost pushed by Grissom pulling the bed with Sara on behind him as a heard of people began shouting things as they ran down the corridor. All Grissom knew was less than an hour ago he was asleep suddenly he felt like he was in a nightmare

**TBC ………….**

**Right any suggestions for names of the children will be welcomed (both sexes so I don't give anything away)**


	22. Chapter 22

Catherine was almost running down the corridor only been held back by Warrick's firm hand gripping her arm. Nick and Greg were striding behind.

"Brass" shouted Cath causing him to shoot up from the chair he was sat in as the group approached the tired looking detective.

"What's happened? How is she? Where's Grissom?" Catherine's questions came out at high speed and almost in one breath.

"I'm waiting for news," said Brass offering Cath his chair as Warrick sat down next to him, Nick and Greg brought chairs across from the other side of the corridor.

"They've taken Sara for a emergency c-section she developed pre eclampsia. Grissom went into theatre with them that was twenty minutes ago. It was strange seeing Sara like that, so fragile looking"

"But their not due yet I mean that's not good is it?" asked Greg not having much knowledge on this subject.

"Apparently they have a good chance, I was talking to a nurse" said Brass sighing.

"GRISSOM" Nick didn't realise he shouted as he saw Grissom approach them. He was wearing a green gown and had a mask hanging off one ear. His face was one of complete shock and his eyes red and puffy looking.

"Gil are you ok? What's happening?"

"I'm a dad," stuttered Grissom stopping as he reached them. "I'm a dad" a smile broke across his face.

"Sara?" asked Cath

"They've taken her to recovery she's still asleep"

"Congratulations" Cath leapt up and hugged him "so what are? They how big? Come on" said Cath with the group now staring at Grissom like hungry piranhas.

"A girl three pounds six ounces and she's already got hair. A boy four pounds. Their so tiny" said Grissom with a he smile "they've taken them to NICU to monitor them, the boys ok I mean he's breathing on his own but he girl needs some assistance. They said that was normal because her lungs aren't developed. "I should go see Sara" Grissom was in his own world.

"When can we see them?"

"After Sara has" replied Grissom leaving them to talk excitedly "they said it might be a wile before she wakes up" he added.

Half an hour later and Grissom was sat next to Sara her hand held in his when he felt a pressure against it.

"Sara" he whispered as her eyes flickered.

"Hur"

"Sara it's ok, you're ok"

Sara didn't have a clue what was going on. She remembered felling really ill and now she was in bed and Grissom was sat next to her. Her stomach was hurting.

"Babies"

"A girl three pounds six and a boy four pounds. Sara their beautiful, you did so well" he grasped her hand with both off his.

"Their ok" asked Sara this registering in her head. "I'm a mum"

Just then the doctor came in.

"Mrs Sidle your awake, you had us worried there for a bit" smiled the man Sara scarcely remembered.

"I want to see them"

"I thought as such someone's bringing them down form NICU"

"NICU" questioned Sara her head still coming back into focus with the world. She reached out and took Grissom's arm finding her own having a IV taped into it.

"Because they were premature they need a bit of extra help but their doing well" he reassured her as the door open again and two incubators were wheeled in and placed next to the bed.

Sara struggled sitting up so Grissom helped her whole body ached and her arms felt weak. But nothing was going to stop her seeing her babies

"Oh my god their so tiny" Sara reached out putting her hand against the side.

"Would you like to hold them?" asked the nurse who had come down with them. Not waiting for answer she began opening the side of one.

"Got any names?" she asked.

Sara looked across at Grissom who nodded. They had discussed names earlier.

"Holly Louise and Brandon James Sidle"

"Well here's Holly"

She handed them small girl wrapped in a blanket to Sara. The wire stretched across the bed mixing in with the ones attached to Sara.

"And here's Brandon" with a bit of difficulty Sara shifted Holly in one arm and Brandon was paled on her other. He had less wire stretching across.

"Their beautiful, look what we made," said Sara tears running down her face.

"I know," replied Grissom getting up and smiling at Sara.

"Guys" Grissom head poked round a door at the bottom of the corridor and in stead if finding just Catherine as he expected he found everyone still sat there including Brass and Sofia who had heard and joined them.

"I'd like you to meet some people" smiled Grissom as they filed silently into the room.

"This is Brandon and Holly"

There sat on the bed was Sara holding a white blanked in one arm with a tiny hand and arm poking out of it. And in the other with no blanket was the smallest thing Greg had ever seen. Arm and legs so tiny and fragile yet laid so still while their chest rise and fell.

"Their gorgeous" said Cath fighting tears back.

"They so small" said Greg as Sara smiled at him.

"Gil" Sara he'd her arm out indicating she wanted him to take Brandon. With such a gentle touch Grissom lifted him from her arm and cradled him in his own.

"Look at you the perfect family" smiled Warrick.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

"Lindsey please get of the phone it's not stuck to your ear is it" shouted Cath as the teenager sat on the arm of the chair talking away.

"Oh let her off you know that Terri's been going out with Lee whose going out With Lisa," mocked Warrick as Cath gave him a gentle slap round the ear before leaning in and kissing him.

"Oh I better go mum and dad are doing gross things," said Lindsey flipping her phone down.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," commented Warrick as Greg came running in from the kitchen.

"Greg what have you done?" asked Catherine at the guilty look on his face.

"Me?" asked Greg

"Yes this isn't your house you can't break everything in it" warned Cath

"He did it," shouted a child's voice before one came running into view. Stood in front of Greg in the doorway was a small boy. His brown hair was quite long at the back and looked like it had been a struggle to comb. He had a green top sporting a large picture of a grasshopper and a pair of shorts also green, he barley reached Greg's knee in height.

" Brandon" Cried a girl's voice coming running through. Despite been opposite sexes the resemblance was obvious as the two toddlers now stood in the hallway. The girl had a yellow dummy hanging out one side of her mouth and was dressed in a pair of white sort and green strappy top. Her hair was dark brown, long and thin it hung in slight curls below her shoulders.

"What are you all up too" asked Grissom coming in from the hallway.

"Dad Greg made a mess" smiled the boy as the girl nodded along with him smiling.

"Holly do you really need that thing now?" asked Grissom as she ran up to him he lifted her up trying unsuccessfully to pull the dummy from her mouth.

"Hey Gil do you know there's something purple on your floor"? Asked Nick coming through the kitchen.

"It was the twins," said Greg pointing at Brandon who burst into laughter

"No" he giggled. "It's my birthday, no trouble," he pleaded laughing as Greg grabbed him turning him upside down and carrying him into the living room before placing him onto the sofa.

"When are we getting cake?" asked Lindsey as Brandon crawled across the seat to her smiling

"Cake" he smiled. "I liked your cake," he said pointing at Warrick and Catherine

"That was wedding cake I don't think you'll be getting any more of that" smiled Warrick as Brandon half fell half got of the sofa and ran over to the several balloons tied to the table in the middle of the room.

"Cake" cried Holly as Grissom put her down and she ran over to her brother.

"You have to wait for mum," explained Grissom

"MUM" cried both the twins.

"Shush" warned Grissom putting his finger to his lips "Lauren might have been asleep"

"Oh" shouted Brandon at Holly waving his arms "you woked her up"

"Woke," corrected Holly making Cath snort with laughter

Just then from down the corridor Sara Sidle appeared on her hip and clinging onto her arms was a little girl. Dark brown hair sticking out below the white hat round her head.

"Lauren" cried Holly as Sara placed the little girl down on the floor who immediately began to crawl haphazardly around.

"Wow she's grown how old is she now?" asked Warrick

"Thirteen months" replied Sara

"Cake" demanded Brandon

"Come on then lets get your cake, Lauren" Sara almost had to run to stop the girl from crawling straight into the table.

"Wow she moves fast smiled" Warrick as Sara picked her up.

"Bet you can't wait until Carley starts crawling" smiled Sara looking over at Nick as crying came form down the hallway.

"Speak of the devil" smiled Nick getting up and disappearing, A few seconds later he returned with a child no more than four mouths been rocked in his arms.

"Wow that's better than you did when she was first born, do you do dipper duty?" asked Greg mocking Nick

"She was so small I didn't want to hurt her"

"Nice excuse man" said Warrick nodding a Nick tried to defend himself

"Pity Julie couldn't make it" smiled Warrick as Lindsey dragged him into the kitchen

"I can't help but feel you missed out on the sleepless nights"

"What you wait until they start dateing" smile Cath as Grissom groaned.

"CAKE" came the cry of everyone under eighteen and who could talk.

"Ok cake" said Grissom going to the fridge and pulling out chocolate cake. After placing it down he lit the candles and everyone gathered around. The twins stood on chair with Grissom poised to stop them from falling off as they tried to shove to get a better view. Lindsey was stood in front of Cath and Warrick at one side. Stood next to her children was Sara holding Lauren who was stretching her arms out protesting at been held again. Next to her was Nick holding Carley who still had her sleep suit on and on the end was Greg who suddenly shouted excitedly.

"Wait" with that the doorbell went and Greg ran returning seconds later towing his fiancé Judy

"Better late then never" smiled Judy fitting herself in next to Greg

"Ok go make a wish" said Grissom as they blew out the candles.

"Do you know how may different DNA samples that has on it" started Greg

"What's DNA?" asked Brandon

"dnoxybosenuc….acid" said Holly trying to sound it out and coming out with something that could almost be understood "mummy told me"

"Well we know who they take after" laughed Cath

**The end**

**Well that rambled on for a very long time, if I haven't sent you to sleep please leave a review!**


End file.
